Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke
by xKaminix
Summary: Kamini Hoshiyomi is a girl who left home at a young age after killing her father for a certain reason. Later in life she finds herself in Konoha and was put on squad 7. Naruto instantly takes a liking to her. But what does Sasuke Uchiha think of this mysterious girl with and even more mysterious kekkai genkai? I do not own Naruto, only my OC. Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 01

"My name, well that's simple. It's Kamini Hoshyomi which means beautiful woman, but I guess that's not true for my case. I'm not that average kind of girl, that you see walking down the streets, I'm much worse than that. If I told you my story you might be frightened of me. Well that's to be expected I guess. You see, I have this problem. Whenever I see blood that has been inflicted upon someone that I care about, I change. I change into something horrific that no one wishes to see. I don't know why it happens, it just does. The only way for me to stop is just to let me be free until I'm to exhausted to continue. Maybe if I explain my past a bit it might help discover why I'm like this. It all started when I was 6 years old."

""Mom!" I yelled out. We were playing hide and seek in the house and she hadn't found me yet, and I was afraid.

"Mom!" I stepped out of my hiding spot in the closet and took quiet steps towards the kitchen. The lights were off and there was no evidence that there was anyone else around. That was until I went into the kitchen and saw my mother on the floor, lying in her own collection of blood. That sight, that awful sight, changed me at that moment.

Maybe that's why I'm like this now.

My face that was once so happy and cheerful turned into that of rage and absolute anger. "Dad!" I had called out, but there was no answer from him. I yelled again and again and still no reply. That's when i thought of my father killing my mother.

My parents were once happy, but when I arrived that all changed. My mother loved me with all her heart, but my father loathed me. He spat at the sight of me and had never spoken a kind word to me, ever. I still loved my father like any other daughter should, but I was still nervous around him. He gave me life and I thanked him for it. But, taking my mothers life was the wrong thing to do. My father was part of the military in my village. Oh right, I almost forgot, I'm from the Village of Snow. Anyways, he is a jounin there and has killed many other ninja and has not once cared about taking their lives. I've always wanted to be a ninja, but, not like him. I want to protect others with my strength and ability, not harm them. But if I have to take a life to protect those that i hold dear to my heart I will not hesitate to eliminate them.

I stepped into my parent's room and entered their closet. I knew my parents had weapons there. My mother was a ninja too, a very special one at that. I grabbed hold of a katana that was too large for me and some kunai and shurikan. I left my house. I was ready for a hunt. I was ready to kill that last person that i once held dear. That's when I decided to change my name to Hoshyomi, my mothers maiden name. I was called Kamini Todoke, but now that name is foreign. I entered the forest and i noticed a blood trail leading away from my house. Instinct told me that this was the way. After following quite a distance, I found my self at a hideout. It was my fathers. I smirked to myself knowing that he was most likely here. I stepped stealthily through the packy snow and made my way to a side window. I peered in through the side and what i saw made my face twisted with hatred. There, sitting on a couch was my father, but he wasn't alone. One of my mother's very good friends was with him. She was much younger than my mother, I think about 18. But she was not fully clothed if you understand. My father was caressing her and touching her in the most inappropriate places. No wonder he had been gone a lot lately. I was absolutely disgusted. But this gave me the opportunity I needed. I snuck to the front door and went in without making a sound. I had practiced walking quietly, it paid off. I went to the room where my father and his 'new friend' were. I slipped out a kunai and ready myself for the kill. The next thing I knew was that I was up against a wall with my arms pinned above me.

"Well, well. I never expected you to come so soon. I guess you are my offspring and perhaps inherited some skill. But that's not gunna get you anywhere in my books." My fathers face my gleaming at me with the most beastly face you could imagine. "I should have killed you off a long time ago. I hate the very sight of you. Maybe if you were never born than I wouldn't have had to kill your mother." What he said made me feel very ashamed. Was i really that much of a bother that my mother had to die? Was my existence so terrible that I was a hindrance to my family? But, with my anger as it was, my guilt trip ended fast.

"Mother loved you."

"Yes I know, that's what made it so easy to kill her. She never expected a thing. I just walked into the house and hugged her than blamey... she died. It didn't even take my 10 seconds to get rid of her" After he finished talked he just laughed sickeningly.

Something inside of me sparked. I wasn't sure what it was at the time but i let it consume me. It felt nice. I felt power seeping through

every pore of my body. My father noticed something was happening to me. "Those eyes. You have her damned eyes." My Eyes? Did they change? But then i noticed my sight was in fact different. I saw things in a different way. My father's body was all blue, and there was a line above his head that was very short. I didn't know at the time but it was his life line. The next thing i knew i was out of his grasp. He had momentarily lost himself in thought and i was able to escape him. To my advantage he didn't have any weapons on him. I took out mine and threw them all in the air like a barrage with my eyes closed. When I opened them I saw my father's dead corpse on the ground.

Then my father's friend walked out of the room she was previously in. She was still wearing nothing. Then, she screamed at the sight of her beloved man lying on the floor bathing in his own blood. She saw me and ran towards me in anger forgetting she was naked. I pulled out a shurikan and she immediately stopped. "You MONSTER!" She emphasized the last word. Than ran out of the hideout and into the cold winter snow. 'Monster, monster, monster'. That word played in my mind over and over again.

My business was done. But, I had no place to turn to. Soon the whole village would found out about my parents death and most likely they will blame both deaths on me. So I had to leave the village. Run away and never look back. My past life was gone and it was time to start a new one."


	2. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 02

"So that's basically my whole life story, except for how I got here." I said to the blonde lady with abnormally large breasts. I had been taken in by the ninja that were patrolling the grounds outside of the village. Konoha was it? Yeah I think that's it. Anyways I have been exploring the lands for the past 12 years.(makes you 18 now) searching for some place where I could some day call home. Then these ninja caught me and I guess I looked suspicious enough so they took me in and brought me to this lady they call the Hokage, what ever that means. I told her my story because Konoha seems like a place that I would fit in. I don't know why but I feel comfortable here. The entire time I told her my past she nodded like she was thinking of what to do with me. But the strangest part was when I told her about what happened to my eyes. She seemed more focused on me. I continued on hoping that she would believe me.

"If what you're saying is true, which I believe is, and then I must ask you one question". I nodded ready for the question. "Show me your eyes." I was shocked at the question. I've never shown my eyes to anyone, other than those that I fought in battle. But I did as she requested.

My eyes that are normally a glistening aqua blue, turned into a glossy blue that seemed to be covered in a thin coat of transparent white. She marvelled at the sight of my eyes. I noticed her line she had above her head; I smiled when I noticed that it was long. She was going to live for a while still. "You said you're a Hoshyomi, correct?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes"

"Fascinating, I haven't seen those eyes for over 20 years." Hold up, 20 years! But she only looks like she's 25! There's something strange about her.

"What do you mean? You've seen my eyes before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and no. You see, I was friends with your mother, Kodame, and we told each other everything. She never told anyone about her eyes, except for me. Its part of her clan, Hoshiyomi. And you my dear have inherited the Kekkei genkai of your clan. That is a very honourable thing to have Kamini." This was new to me. I was never told about kekkei genkais or about anything related to it.

"So what's gunna happen to me now?" I asked praying for the best.

"Since you're my friend's daughter I want to do everything I can to make you happy. I presume you're a ninja, right?"

"Well, kind of. I've never had formal training but I can perform many jutsu and I'm fairly good in battle. I've lived 10 years by myself and learned many skills. But if you could supply a sensei for me that would be great!"

"Kamini, how would you like to be on a team with 3 other ninja the same age as you?" The Hokage asked. I was filled with excited that I answered the question a bit too aggressively. "Yes, yes I would!"

The Hokage just laughed at my out burst and I sat in my seat slightly embarrassed with my reaction. She dismissed me and telling me all the information I needed. She told me the names of my teammates and sensei and she even gave me a place to stay! I was right, Konoha is the right place for me and I think I can call it home.

The Hokage told me when the team would be meeting and that she would inform the sensei about the situation before hand. So I quickly ran to my apartment, hoping that I wouldn't get lost on the way there. There were so many different streets that I became extremely flustered. "Gah! I can't be lost already!" I yelled out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see who had done it. But when I turned, no one was there. Then again I felt a tap on my other shoulder. I looked but still nothing. This was ticking me off. If someone was trying to play a joke on me they better watch out. "Hey! Who ever is tapping me they better knock it off right now!" I used my super angry voice to get my point across. Many people in the area looked at me but I really didn't care. Then a boy with bright blonde hair in an amazingly orange jump suit came up to me while rubbing his head.

"Sorry if i bothered you. I wanted to get to know you since I haven't seen you around before. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gunna be the next Hokage!"

Naruto, that name rang a bell. Then I remembered. "Hey it's alright, you were just trying to be friendly and I kind of freaked out. My name is Kamini Hoshiyomi. I'm new to this village, so I was wondering if you could help me." I said innocently with a wide grin on my face.

"Sure! What do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm sort of lost. I can't find my way to the apartments."

"You live in the apartments! I do too! That's awesome!" Naruto yelled in excitement. I think me and him are going to be good friends.

After walking through Konohas streets for a while, we finally made it to the apartments. Naruto lead me to my door and just as he was about to leave i tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"See you at 6." Was all I said and then closed the door.

On the other side of the door Naruto was completely confused. He didn't have any plans with her at 6. All he had was training. On that thought he left to go to his own apartment.

'Naruto Uzumaki, eh? Seems like an interesting guy' I said to myself. I was glad that I got to meet a teammate so soon. But what worried me were the other two. Tsunade, she told me her name, said that one member was a girl, I think her name was Sakura, and that all she thought about were boys, but she was very smart, but lacking in strength and ability in battle. She than told me about the 3rd member. His name i remember, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't know why his name stuck unlike the others, it just did. Tsunade told me that he was a very shady character and that we may not get along very well. I guess I'll have to try and get to know him. Hopefully get on his good side. So I waited in my room until the appointed time, thinking about the team that I will share many dangerous and exciting adventures with.


	3. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 03

The clock that was previously used in my apartment read 4o'clock. I decided that this might be a good time to leave for training because I was sure that I was going to get lost again. I gathered my weapons, including the katana I had taken when I went to kill my father.

That katana, I keep it with me all the time. It was my mothers, it's the only memento I have other than my eyes which, apparently, are the same as hers. I was glad I was somewhat like my mother.

I left the apartment with all the things that I might need and headed off. I was really excited that I would be hanging with people that same age as me. Since I left my village when I was so young, I never really made any friends so; hopefully they will become people that I can call friends. I went down a street that looked like it leads to an area of trees. An idea popped into my head. But sadly it was too late to be able to initiate it. My brilliant idea was to what by Naruto's door and hope that when he comes out he would walk me to the training grounds. I would go back to the apartments but I don't think that's possible with my horrible sense of direction. So with that plan at the back of my mind, I went on the path that I was already taking.

I was taking my time now, not caring if I was late. I was actually distracted by all the shops and stores in Konoha. There were so many. Because I was so distracted I didn't see the person that I had just collided with. "Im sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said while getting up.

All I got as a reply was 'hn' so I decided to look at the person that I had just apologized to. IT was a boy around my age with raven hair and coal black eyes. He had a very mysterious look on his face. He also looked like he hadn't smiled for a very long time. Before I knew it he already turned around and left to wherever he was going.

I had and idea. "Sorry for bothering you again but can you take me to training ground 7. I'm sort of lost." I said while rubbing my head with my tongue stuck out. The look he gave me was a confused one. Maybe he was wondering why I would be going there. But all he did was shrug his shoulders, turned around and said "Comon, this way"

I smiled ear to ear. 'Ok I have to remember how to get from here to the training grounds'. Trying to remember where I am never counts in the end. My sense of direction just really sucks.

The boy and I never talked for the entire time. Not that it mattered but I just wondered if he was mad at me for bumping into him. Would he be mad at such a silly thing like that? Whatever, it's not like I'm ever gunna talk to this guy ever again. When we reached the training ground I saw Naruto already there.

"Hey, Kamini!" Naruto said happily. He turned his head and said to the boy. "Oh hi, Sasuke" he said with much less enthusiasm.

What, hold on, did he just say Sasuke? That was the name of one of my other teammates. Oh man, he doesn't know that I'm on his team so maybe that's why he was so curious before. And if he's already mad at me how are we going to work at teammates? Ahh he hates me! He hates me!

Naruto seemed to notice my distressed face and said. "Hey Kamini are you alright?" I nodded that I was alright.

"Okay so why are you here anyways?" he asked. Sasuke also turned his head so he could hear the conversation better.

"Well I'm not sure if I should tell you yet."

"Oh comon Kamini!" Naruto pleaded.

"Alright, fine. Since I'm a ninja and that I just moved here Tsunade said that I should have a sensei. I've never had a sensei before so I agreed with her idea. So she assigned me to this team, that's why I'm here. I am officially on Team 7." I said and then grinned.

Naruto just jumped up and down in excitement. While Naruto was being a goof, Sasuke came up to me. "What kind of skills do you have?" He looked very unimpressed with my presence. "I don't want to have another person who always slow me down"

Ego much? He is getting on my nerves already. "Well." I started "I have a variety of things I can do. If you would like to see than, fight me" I gave him a little smirk that made him give me a quick frown. Then he also smirked and said "Alright. Let's see what you can do."

"Hey Naruto. Can you make sure that no one interrupts our match?" I asked

"Wait, you don't know what you're getting into Kamini, he's an Uchiha. They are the most feared clan in the village." Naruto replied.

"So? Im am from the legendary Hoshyomi clan. We too were feared in my old village." Sasuke's face seem slightly interested in the statement I made. "And that's a fact"

"Naruto" Sasuke said 'oh he does speak' I thought. "Do what the girl said"

"The girl? I have a name!"

Sasuke didn't seem to care that I had even said anything. Well I think I should knock some manners into this Uchiha!

Naruto than yelled "Ready, Start!"

That was my queue. I just vanished from where I was. It didn't even seem to faze Sasuke, or maybe he didn't care. I reappeared behind him with my arm around his neck with a kunai facing his pretty little face.

"Now I think that some girls might be sad if you got a scratch on you face" I said. "But I think it would be manly, don't you think?"

Than all of a sudden he vanished and in his place was a log. Substitution justu eh? Well ill just wait for the real one.

~Sasuke's POV~

She actually has some skill, I didn't even notice her reappear behind me. I quietly stepped from the bushed but then I stepped on a twig. The girl than turned in my direction. I guess I should come out with an attack now. I ran out and made the hand sighs for Phoenix Flower jutsu. She didn't even flinch when he was my flames. I didn't want to hurt her, well to bad so I cut my flames off short. Once my flames had disperses, I saw the girl standing in the same spot but what was weird was that there was a bluish veil that was completely surrounding her. That's when I noticed her eyes. They were an ice covered blue. I momentarily lost myself in her eyes. They are so beautiful. No, I can think that. It must be a kekkei genkai, like the sharingan or byakugan. She noticed that I was shortly entranced with her eyes and she said "Oh you like my eyes? Well get to know them. They will be your downfall."


	4. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 04

~Sasuke's POV~

'My downfall, as if' I thought. But she is mysterious nonetheless. I stood there unsure of my next move. I wanted to see what she would do next.

"Sasuke, Kamini? Why are the two of you fighting?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Kakashi and Sakura. 'Oh sure, now he shows up' I thought to myself. Just as I was about to speak the girl spoke. "We are having a fight because Uchiha is getting on my nerves!" 'Uchiha? '

"Okay, but can someone wrap this up quickly we have training to do." Kakashi said. "And don't you dare hurt Sasuke!" Sakura said. Sakura is so annoying.

"Alright Kakashi, I'll finish it up for you fast!" The girl said and smiled. 'I think she might actually be able to beat me. Those eyes, I may be more powerful than they look.'

~Kamini's POV~

Little did Sasuke know that, what, he thought was absolutely correct. I began making hand signs that only the people from the Hoshyomi clan knew. As I was making the hand signs I looked to see what Sasuke was doing. He was just standing there looking amazed. I first questioned why but then I guessed. My speed that I do my hand signs is much faster than any jounin can perform. Plus the amount of hand signs that I was currently performing is ridiculous. But it was a jutsu to end any match.

I yelled out " Ao-aisu: Ice blizzard" As I yelled it Ice shards came out from every direction. They came from the sky and the ground. Sasuke had no where to go. He was completely surrounded with no place to escape. Just as an ice shard was about to pierce his skin, it stopped.

"Is that all you got Uchiha? But it was fun while it lasted I gotta say" I said.I made the ice disappear and Sasuke feel to his knees with beads of sweat dripping down his face.

'So strong, I've never seen someone as string as her at this age.' Sasuke thought.

"Well, well. It seems like Kamini will be a great addition don't you guys think?"Kakashi said.

"Yahoo! You rock Kamini!"Naruto yelled.

"I guess you're ok. Welcome to the team." Sakura said.

'She's strong. But I will be stronger.'

After all that everyone went into practice mode. I was having a blast. Actually training with people my age is really fun. I hope that we will all become great friends.

Once training was done we decided to go to a ramen shop. Naruto was so persistent we go here so we gave in at the end. I didn't mind though, I haven't had ramen for many, many years. I think the last time I had it was when my mother made it for me. She always made it the best.

Little did I know that I was making a very sad face.

Sasuke noticed and whispered. "What's the problem?"

I snapped out of my flashback and turned to him and smiled. "Oh nothing" I said "Just remembering old times." By the look on Sasukes face, he didn't seem satisfied by my answer. I shook off his stare and began eating my ramen. It was delicious! I practically inhaled it. Maybe it was the fact that I haven't had very good meals for the past couple of years. Whatever the case I ate the ramen like no tomorrow. Naruto noticed my anxious eating.

"Kamini want to have a contest?" he asked.

"Hmm what kind?" I replied.

"A ramen eating contest."

"Naruto that's not fair! You eat ten bowling on average for a meal!"Sakura yelled.

"No problem Sakura. Back in one of the villages I visited I was crowned the Queen of Food. You know why? We had an all you can eat food contest. After everyone had tapped out I was still on the go. I have a bottomless pit you see." I said while patting my tummy. Sakura just had a sweat drop on her face.

"Whatever you say." She said.

"Alright let's go Naruto!" I yelled in excitement of this battle!

Then it began. Naruto and I continuously scarffed down bowls and bowls of ramen. We were neck and neck. Kakashi had left because he knew someone was going to have to pay the bill. Sakura was there to make sure no one was cheating. And surprisingly Sasuke stayed around too.

Naruto and I were at out 23 bowl of ramen. I could see a distressed look on his face as he was taking a spoonful of noodles. "Are you nearing you limit Naruto?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I got to do this!"Naruto yelled.

I was surprised no one has eaten this long against me. He truly is an interesting ninja. After another five bowls Naruto stopped. He said he was ready to explode. I wasn't even full yet.

"Man, how do you do it Kamini?" Naruto asked.

"Well when I didn't have food for weeks I became really hungry, and when I finally came across some food I ate and ate. It made my stomach grow to this abnormal size. It doesn't seem to want to shrink either. But, its fun to be able to eat so much and not gain a pound." I stated.

"Wow, you're so cool Kamini, but I'm gunna go home now, I think I might throw up." Naruto said waving goodbye.

"Well I'm out of here. Goodnight Kamini. GOODNIGHT SASUKE!"Sakura said while blowing kisses at the last part. 'hn' was all she got from Sasuke.

"Bye Sakura!" I said. Sasuke made no effort to say goodbye so Sakura just left. "Hey you could at least say 'bye' to her!".

"I did acknowledge that she was leaving. I think that's good enough." Sasuke retorted.

"You know nothing of girl's feelings do you?"I yelled.

"I don't need to; they are a waste of time"

"Cruel"

"I'm just saying it like it is. Girls that chase you around day to day just get annoying. Its best not to acknowledge them or else they come out you ten times as crazy." Sasuke said.

"Oh I didn't know that girls did that to you." I kinda felt sorry for him. Always having to run away because some crazy girls are chasing after him. But it kind of reminds me of when I was young too.

"Uchiha."

"What is it?"

"When I was running from city to city whenever I went down the streets guys, old men and perverts would always chase me around trying to get me to do things. It was scary and frustrating. So I know what you're going through." I said looking down. I don't want to share that much about my past, especially to Uchiha.

"You have it worse then me then." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have guys that can be really strong and sick minded chasing you. I have petty teenage girls after me. Be careful one day you might get hurt."

What's this? Is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, actually telling me to be careful? I was shocked. Even though I've only known him for a short time he never showed sign of having any sympathy towards others. But he's telling me to be careful, a girl that he just met today.

Sasuke was looking down. He must have realized his said something that usually wouldn't come out of his mouth. 'What was I thinking? I can't let her make me so vulnerable. She's just so different from the other girls.

"Comon' Uchiha perk up. Hey why don't we have some more ramen?" I said.

"No thanks. There's no way I can eat anymore." 'I'm opening up to her. I've never opened up to anyone like this other than Naruto.'

"But I'm still hungry."

"I bet you're always hungry."

"True, true. I guess I'll it a night see ya Uchiha." I said

"Sasuke is fine."

"Alright. Goodnight Sasuke."

I began walking away and I heard a faint whisper escape Sasuke's lips.

"Night, Kamini."


	5. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 05

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Uhhhhhhg! I don't like mornings!" I yelled at no one in particular. Maybe to the world, who knows? I just know that I am NOT a morning person. I looked over and noticed that I had accidently smashed my alarm clock during my tantrum. Oops.. I have never had an alarm clock before since I never had a specific time I had to get up. I guess I'll just have to get use to this new life.

Kakashi said that training was at 8 and it is currently, yeah, my clock is broken. I set it for 6 so I have a good 2 hours to get ready, thankfully. I hopped into my shower and then got on the ninja outfit that completely black. I wore a black strap shirt, black wrist guards, black capris and black ninja sandals. My outfit contrasted with my bright blonde hair that I usually wore down which fell to the small of my back. After I got dressed I went out to get some breakfast because I haven't had the opportunity to go shopping yet.

Just as I locked my door a door two apartments over opened and revealed the little orange boy Naruto. He noticed me right away and came running towards me with his arms wide open for a hug.

"KAMINI!" he said as he embraced me.

I was somewhat in shock. There were two reasons. One, hearing such a loud voice in the morning can really hurt the ears. Two, it was because of the hug. It has been years since anyone has showed any affection towards me. It just left me completely breathless. Oh how I missed my mothers hugs! Tears started to brim my water line and I tried to fight them back.

Naruto noticed my stillness and the almost tears that were anxiously waiting to come out. "Kamini? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I said finally conquering the tears.

"But you were almost crying?"

"It's, just been a long time since I've gotten a hug from anyone. I liked it." Crap, I shouldn't be telling him about my past.

"Well if you like them, I'd be happy to help you, after all you are my teammate." He said with his cheeks slowly turning red. I was so pleased that there is someone that can be so kind to other people, especially someone he just met.

"Thank you Naruto, I'd like that." I said with a beaming smile.

"So where are you off to?"He asked.

"I was about to go out for some breakfast... somewhere" I said while sticking my tongue out.

"Hey, I was about to go and get some ramen. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, but ramen again? Even after last night?" I said.

"Of course! I love ramen! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" he yelled out. I began to laugh.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"You Naruto! You just know how to make me laugh" After I said that we both began to laugh even more. Eventually we made our way to the Ramen shop while continuing our hilariously amazing conversation.

After eating so many bowls of ramen that I couldn't even count anymore, I decided to stop. Naruto suddenly spoke up. "So what do you think about the rest of the team?"

"Well this is just my first impression about them so don't get the wrong idea if I say something wrong ok? Anyways I like Kakashi sensei, he seems pretty chill. Sakura is somewhat annoying because she's always yelling at you and continuously attaching herself to Sasuke. It's a distraction to the team a bit. And Sasuke.. well at first I thought he was nothing more than a cocky guy, which I think he can be often, but I think he has another side about him, like last night, he was different. But all in all I think I'm going to have an exciting time with this team. And you already know that I think your awesome Naruto!" I said finishing with a smile.

Naruto seemed to be soaking in my opinion. I wasn't sure if I offended him in anyway. But then he gave me his huge grin that I've come to love. "I hope to have a good time with you too Kamini. Let's get going". And with that we left for the training grounds.

When we got there Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Sasuke noticed us, looked for a moment, than turned away abruptly. 'Grump'. Sakura saw us and came over. "Kamini what are you doing with this loser? You are so much better than him." Sakura said with venom dripping from her teeth.

I was angry now. She has no right to say that about Naruto and they are even teammates!

"Sakura do not ever say that about Naruto! He is the nicest guy I have ever met! And-". I was cut off.

"I don't care what you think about him! I just know that he is a foolish prankster that wishes he was the Hokage! He doesn't have a chance against my precious Sasuke!" Sakura retorted.

"Sakura, if you don't want to get seriously injured or killed, you will stop talking right now." I said calmly trying to suppress my rage.

"Ha don't make me laugh!"

"Sakura I think you should stop." Naruto said.

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Sakura" We all turned towards Sasuke. "Knock it off".

After that Sakura didn't say a word. She hunched over and sat underneath a tree with her head between her knees.

"Are you alright Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Kamini."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." I said and grinned.

*POOF*

"Hey team! What did I miss?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I was lost on the path of life." he said as an excuse.

Right before my eyes I realized just how malfunctioned this team really is. Teammates don't get along very well with each other. And their sensei doesn't even know half of what is going on. Than an idea dawned on me.

"Kakashi sensei?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have an idea about how we can better our teamwork." I said proudly.

"Is that so? Let's hear it".

"Well as I was travelling I came across a village and I was watching some of their genin train. One of their teamwork exercises was to have two members of the team be handcuffed together for the entire day."

"Really? I've never heard of that method. I guess we will give it a try. So, let's see Naruto and Sakura together and Kamini and Sasuke together. If this works we will do it again. I expect good results Kamini." With that he poofed away and in 10 seconds he poofed back with two pairs of handcuff. "Have fun you guys" And with that he was gone.

"AWE! I'm stuck with Naruto! I wanted to be with Sasuke!" Sakura complained.

"Sakura!..."I said.

"Sorry." She said and bowed her head.

"Let's try to have fun today Sasuke, if we can." I said.

"hn" he replied.


	6. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 06

So here's what been happening so far today. Sasuke and I have been handcuffed together for roughly about 3 hours now. I thought this was going to be an awesome opportunity to get to know him but the thing is, he hasn't said a single word. 'This sucks' I thought to myself and scowled.

Sasuke seemed to notice my face and spoke up. "Whats your problem?" He said as though he didn't even care if I replied or not.

"Well, you see, I thought that this method was going to bring us as teammates together more. And not make me hate you even more." I said peeved at him.

"You hate me?" he said and smirked.

"Yes, you have a stuck up attitude and you think everyone else is below you, that's why I don't take a liking towards you." I said surprised that I was so angered. I've never been mean or angry at someone this much before, well other than _him._

"hn"

"See that's what I mean. You don't take the time to actually say something to someone so you just shrug them off. Well get one thing straight. I'm stuck with you for the entire day and I am NOT going to deal with any more of your 'hns'!" I said while balling my fist so that I might not accidently punch him in his pretty boy face. Uhh! He makes me so infuriated!

~Sasuke's POV~

She's got more guts than I thought. Well I have been very curious about her since our fight. And if she wants to make conversation then I'll just ask her some... questions. I smirked.

"What is with the smirk?" she asked me curiously. Her rage seemed to have subsided.

"Well when we were fighting your eyes changed. Is that a kekkei genkai?" I asked. She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Yes, they are my kekkei genkai."

"What are they called?" I asked somewhat curiously. She hesitated again. Is she holding something back?

"AisuRyuungin." She said with her head looking down.

"Do you not want your kekkei genkai?" I wondered.

"NO! Not at all! I love my eyes. They... they remind me of mom." She said and I notice her eyes began to water.

"Oh, what happened?" Am I intruding on her privacy? Well she'll stop if I'm going too far.

"She... she was killed by my father." 'Why am I opening up so much to Sasuke. Maybe because... well it feels like he might be able to understand what I'm going through.

Killed. So she does have an interesting past. But I still am curious for more. "What happened to your father?"

"I... killed... him"

"You did? You must've been so young. How?"

"I don't know. After seeing my mothers blood I went on a rampage and then... I killed him after I saw him with another woman. She got away though." 'I have to stop before I say too much.' Kamini thought.

"Did you use your kekkei genkai?" I asked her in a softer tone noticing her depression. She nodded her head. "What can it do?"

She smirked and wiped away the tears and giggled. "Well something that you're just going to have to find out." She looks much better when she smiles.

"Can I see them, you eyes? If you don't mind." I asked her.

"Sure" She said and one second they were an aqua blue the next they looked like a more glossy blue. She looked above my head and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You have a very long life line." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am saying that you're going to live a very long time."

"Well, I guess that is good to know."

"But your life line can always change with the decision you make for yourself." She said. "Hey I'm hungry! Let's go get some food."

"Hn. Aren't you always hungry." I retorted with a smirk

"True, true. But you must be hungry too!" And on the cue my stomach growled.

"Well I guess a bit." And with that I led the way to the BBQ hut.

~Kamini's POV~

I can't believe I said so much to him! Why did I do that? I've never told anyone else this much before! So why him? Okay Kamini calm down, it's alright. I think I can trust him. Maybe I can get some information out of him now. At least that's the right thing to do because it is fair that I tell him something he should tell me some stuff too right? My thoughts were cut off by Sasuke.

"Hey your turn what do you want?"He said.

I looked up and say the waitress glaring at me. Then she looked at Sasuke and had hearts in her eyes. GAG! Sheesh fan girls and well boys are just so annoying. Hey we do have something in common together after all. I think im going to annoy her.. hehe. I flashed her the hand cuffs and fluttered my lashes. "I'll have whatever my boy is having." I said. The waitress turned around and stomped away. I smiled.

"What was that about?" he asked with and amused smirk.

"Some lunch time entertainment. I thought that since we are together like this we might as well have some fun with it and annoy some of your fan girls."

"You know they are going to hate you right?"

"I don't care; this is just too much fun. I'm just glad I don't have any fan boys yet." I sighed gratefully.

"What about Naruto? I think he may like you." Sasuke added.

"Naruto? No way. Me and him are just friends." I said.

"Whatever."

That's when the waitress came back. "Here's your food Sasuke. I nice hot plate of roast beef."She smiled than turned to me and scowled. "And here's yours."

Sasuke nodded and I said thank you. Just then 3 other genin walked past us and a blonde girl noticed Sasuke. Oh great, another one. Sasuke leaned towards me rather close and whispered. "Thats Ino, shes ten times worse than Sakura. And over there is Choji, the one eating the chips and the other is Shikamaru." Then we leaned back again.

Hmmm a new team, interesting.


	7. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 07

So now, I have come face to face with a new team. Its amazing how different people can compare to others. Here we have a blonde chick that's trying to show her body off... for obvious reasons *sigh* and then we have this guy who seems to be staring off into know where. Then there's this other guy that looks like he will be content as long as he has a bag of chips in his hands. Sasuke doesn't seem too impressed by their intrusion. I don't mind really, this gives me an opportunity to get to know a few more people from Konoha.

"Sasuke? What are you doing with this girl?" She said while twirling a piece of hair from her pony tail.

"hn" He said and showed the hand-cuffs. "We're teammates".

"No fair! I want to be hand-cuffed to you!"

"Girl! Chick! Person! Calm your hormones Sheeesh!" I said exasperated with this continuous behaviour. First Pinky now this blondy. I heard a chuckle from the guy named Choji.

"What are you laughing at Choji! We are leaving! Ohh but not before I say bye to you Sasuke! I LOVE YOU!" Ino yelled so the whole world could hear her and blew kisses towards him. And then that team left.

I leaped with my hand and slashed through the air.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked giving me a questioning look.

"I'm swatting those nasty kisses out of the air for you before they reach your face" I said with a smile.

"Uhh... Thanks?" he said confused.

"I didn't think you wanted them touching you that's all." I said. I was trying to lighten the mood but no, he has to be all defensive about everything! "Chillax, you're too uptight. You seem like something's going to jump and attack you at any moment."

"Firstly, I'm a ninja, it's only natural" Oh he got me there, he does have a point. "Secondly, I never know when a fan girl is going to jump me" he said and sighed and stabbed a piece of his roast beef and ate it.

"True. Hmm I wonder how Naruto and Sakura are. I hope Naruto's alright." I said looking out the window.

"He should be fine. After all he did, or maybe still has, a crush on Sakura."

"Naruto had a crush on Sakura? No way! How? " I asked conspicuously.

"I'm not sure on how it started, but before you were here he was always asking Sakura to go everywhere, but since you've gotten here his attention has shifted towards you more." Sasuke said then frowned.

"Well I hope he doesn't like me. I can only imagine Naruto as a friend." I stated.

"hn" Was all Sasuke said.

"You sure are comforting." I said sarcastically.

"I don't get involved in other peoples lives."

"But you asked questions about my past." Ha I have him there.

"Well I was curious because you're new and you were answering, you didn't have to." Crap he got me.

"Okay, so will you tell me about yourself? Do you have a kekkei genkai?"

"No, but I will!" Sasuke said extremely defensively.

"What is it? No wait you're an Uchiha so it has to be... the Sharingan!" I said hoping to be right. I looked at Sasuke and noticed his face became contorted and angry. Did I say something wrong? Oh I hope not.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright?" I said while placing my other hand on his shoulder. His breathing stopped and he looked at me. His face went softer yet not normal.

"Since you're going to know sooner or later you might as well know now." Sasuke said maintaining his breathing and calming back down.

What is he going to tell me? Is it about his past? Well it should be right?

"When I was younger I had a happy life with my family. But all of that changed when my older brother" 'Itachi' I thought. "slaughtered my entire clan. He killed everyone but me."

"Itachi Uchiha." I said with a grim face. Sasuke's eyes quickly darted to mine.

"You know him?" He said angered.

"Yes, when I was travelling place to place. I came across a hideout full of strange people. Then a person spotted me and then took me to his leader. I talked with the leader and he asked me, no he interrogated me to tell him about my past. Then when he found out about my kekkei genkai he thought I might be a wonderful addition to the organization. He said he would give me a week to decide if wanted to join or not, so he gave me a room to stay in. During that week I met with all the other members, including Itachi. Everyone was very different from one another, with different abilities and such. Anyways, Itachi seemed to take an interest in me and throughout the week he would stop by my room and he would try to persuade me to join. I don't know why he tried but I new from the very beginning that I did not want to join them. So when I told the leader that didn't want to join Itachi became angered and he told me that one day I will join even if he has to force me." I said and I regained my breath. The memories of that time were flooding my mind.

"Do you still no where the hideout is?" Sasuke's voice brought me back to reality.

"No, when I said I didn't want to join leader erased my memory of the location of the hideout... somehow and then bagged my head and had someone take me out of the area and then that person released me."

"Ohh."Sasuke said seemingly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, if I knew I would tell you. If you ever need anything please ask me."I said in hopes of him getting out of his grumpy mood.

"Will you help me train? I need a strong opponent that can actually put up a fight. Naruto and Sakura are useless." Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" I said. Good at least Sasuke doesn't have trouble asking me for favours.


	8. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 08

Naruto and Sakura's Day

~Naruto's POV~

"Naruto! Just stop talking!"

That's all that has been happening today. I do one thing wrong or something that she thinks is wrong and she yells at me. I slurped my ramen a bit too loud and she told me to shut up. I think she might be PMS'ing or something. I did not know that Sakura was this annoying. I now understand how Sasuke feels. I can't believe I actually liked Sakura at one point in time. Now I can't stand being around her. She is so annoying! This hand-cuffs thing seriously sucks. Kamini is going to get it when I see her tonight. The two of us sat down on a nearby bench.

"I get it Sakura. Just stop yelling please." Maybe the quiet and kind voice might work with her.

"Gah! I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just so frustrated." Sakura said exasperated.

"How come?" Good at least she's not really yelling anymore.

"Since Kamini has been here she's always gotten Sasuke's attention. I guess I'm just really jealous of her. I mean she's so pretty and strong. She's practically a perfect match for Sasuke." Sakura said.

Maybe this is why I liked her. See has this really sensitive side to her. I've always felt the need to protect her too. But now I can only consider her as a friend and a teammate.

"Sakura don't worry. If Sasuke isn't the one that you end up with then there is sure to be some other guy that will love you tons!" I said to her wishing to raise her hopes.

"Thanks Naruto I needed that." Sakura said.

I'm glad Sakura is happy now. I looked at her as she smiled but then it turned into more of a devilish smile.

"Ha! But still not going to give up on my precious Sasuke! Watch out Kamini! Sakura's on the prowl!" I then did a face to palm. Sheeesh girls have such a one track mind. We got up and continued our walk to now where in particular.

~Sakura's POV~

"Naruto! Just stop talking!"

Man, Naruto has been on my back all day! He seriously has to be the most annoying guy to ever exist in the entire world. When we were having a nice, quiet lunch at the Ramen Bar, Naruto began slurping extremely loud. I obviously told him to be quiet. I wonder how Kamini can stand being neighbours with this guy. Kamini, she's so lucky! She gets to spend the entire day with my lovely Sasuke. She better not pull any moves on him. But it's not like I could beat her up. She is just so perfect. Well not completely this whole hand-cuff idea totally sucks! My thoughts about Kamini and Sasuke were cut off by Naruto.

"I get it Sakura. Just stop yelling please." He said quietly, that strange.

"Gah! I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just so frustrated." I told him. I just can't hold it in any more.

"How come?" He asked me curiously. How should I respond to that?

"Since Kamini has been here she's always gotten Sasuke's attention. I guess I'm just really jealous of her. I mean she's so pretty and strong. She's practically a perfect match for Sasuke." I wonder if I said too much. Maybe Naruto's going to think I'm just a jealous suck-up.

"Sakura don't worry. If Sasuke isn't the one that you end up with then there is sure to be some other guy that will love you tons!" Awe Naruto definitely know what to say to cheer me up. Well at least sometimes.

"Thanks Naruto I needed that." I told him sincerely. But than I gained a whole new determination! "Ha! But still not going to give up on my precious Sasuke! Watch out Kamini! Sakura's on the prowl!" Okay so that was a bit cheesy, but its true!

After that we got of the bench and continued our aimless walk. After a few minutes we ran into a team of genin. And guess who they were. They were none other than Ino-pig and her little piglets. You know what I'll just say it. INO SUCKS! There I feel so relieved.

"Guess who I just saw. You'll be so jealous." Ino said ignorantly.

"And who would that be?" I asked not really caring.

"Sasuke! But he was with some other girl while wearing hand-cu— HA you're hand-cuffed to Naruto! You're such a loser. I guess than, that would mean that the other girl is doing the same thing as you guys."

"Yeah her name is Kamini. She's really strong too." I said.

"Ha! I bet she's not better than me. And she's definitely not better than my Sasuke!" Ino gloated.

"Actually Ino, she is good. She beat Sasuke." I said gloating at her.

"Why are you siding with her? I thought you like Sasuke?" Ino said staring me down.

"I do like Sasuke! I'm just stating the facts." I said to her.

"Well, Kamini is getting in the way and I'm not going to let her get to him."

"I don't think Kamini even likes Sasuke. Last time I checked her and Naruto were getting along together pretty well. Weren't you Naruto." I asked.

"Yeah Kamini and I are really close. And she lives in an apartment near me." Naruto said.

"Good as long as Kamini isn't in my way than I don't have any trouble with her. Later you losers."

Naruto and I didn't say anything. We thought it was best not to prolong our duration with her.

MESSAGE and RATE


	9. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 09

Kamini's POV~

Sasuke and I just finished up at the BBQ hut and we started to walk to know where in particular. I think Sasuke and I are on better terms now. I'm glad. Even if he is an Uchiha he is not like the _other _one. Sasuke actually has not been that bad with me, other than losing his temper, but that does happen to everyone. I wonder how Sakura and Naruto are. I hope Sakura hasn't bitten Naruto's head off yet.

"Man! Where are we going? This is so boring" I said.

"I don't know, and I don't care." He said abruptly.

"Umm ok. Did you want to train?" I asked.

All Sasuke did was lift up the wrist that was attached to the handcuffs which in turn is attached to my wrist. "Oh yeah. That would be kind of difficult wouldn't it?" I sweat dropped. I can be so stupid sometimes.

"When do you think we are going to get a mission?" I wondered.

"Hopefully soon. These practice teamwork things are driving me nuts."

"Well sorry for trying to make our team more compatible. Sheeesh."

"Hn."

Man what got his panties in a twist. He was pretty good before. Maybe the conversation we had earlier is getting to him a bit. He can be so grumpy sometimes. And I don't tolerate grumpy people.

"Sasuke you're boring."

"So?"

"Entertain me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"And why not?"

"I don't feel like it." He said all snobby like.

"Man you're a real prick sometimes." I told him. Now I am finally dreading being handcuffed to him. "Well do you at least know the time?"

"Hn. Its 2:14"

"Seriously? Well this just sucks!"

"Hn. You're lying. You're just another fan girl that wants to be with me all the time." Sasuke said , his ego slowly rising.

"Don't you remember? I told you I hated you! Don't ever forget that!" I said yelling at his. His ear only inches away from my mouth.

"Hn"

After that argument we didn't talk for another 4 hours or so. The silence was killing me. I actually don't hate Sasuke, but I don't take a liking to him either. The feeling is mutual is suppose.

We continued to walk around Konoha and we eventually met up with Naruto and Sakura. They seemed to be getting along nicely at this point, but who knows it could easily change...knowing Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke! And Kamini." Sakura yelled when she saw us.

"Hey Sakura and Naruto, how are you guys doing?" I said.

"We're doing great! Your idea was really awesome Kamini!"Naruto said.

Well I'm glad half of us came out with positive results. Sasuke just isn't a social person at all. He just drags me down. But I guess I did put him on edge during our conversation before.

"So we have a couple hours left, what are we going to do?" I questioned.

Nobody answered. Its really hard to think of something to do when your hand-cuffed to another person.

"Hey why don't we go to a karaoke bar!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Hey that's actually a pretty good idea." I said.

"I'm down. Kamini wait til' you hear my awesome voice!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure it will be great. Sasuke I guess you have to come even if you don't want to, it's a majority vote." I said.

"hn" Was Sasuke's reply.

"Whatever, lets just go." I said.

As I took my first step I fell over because over the other weight connected to me that didn't even budge.

"Sasuke! What's your problem!" I was quite ticked at the moment if you hadn't noticed. I took the ground to my face just because of this big shots attitude.

"I don't want to go."

"Well your coming anyways! The rest of your team wants to!"

"Well I guess you'll just have to take me their yourself."

"Sasu-"

"Umm Kamini, Naruto and I will go ahead we will see you there." She said somewhat flustered at the current situation. I wonder why? Anyways back to this thing that supposedly is a human being that should be capable of having human emotions.

"Sasuke are you sure you want to go through the humiliation of being carried through Konoha on my back."I asked.

"I could care less." He said shrugging his shoulders turning his face away. Actually, I swear I saw pink cheeks. Was Sasuke blushing? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Could it? Anyways, hey I got an idea.

~Sasuke's POV~

This girl is so stubborn, cant she see that I don't want to go? Whatever. She has to force me to go because im definetly not moving a muscle in that direction. But she is persistant, I'll give her that much. After turning away from her I looked back. At first she looked a bit puzzled but then she smiled and pounded her fist in her hand. What was she thinking? The next thing I knew her eyes changed colour and I was lifted into the air. Is using her AisuRyuungin?(Ice dragon) Well I guess so. I looked at her and I saw her arm up in the air and a blue aura was around it but it continued towards me. It looked like a large blue arm was carrying me in the palm of its hand. What is this power?

"You're probably wondering how I can do this, am I correct?" Kamini said.

"Sure." I was trying to hide the fact that I was actually quite curious about her kekkei genkai. All she said was giggle. How can she be so happy all the time when she has such a burden on her shoulders? She was a travelling ninja for several years. I just don't understand her.

"Well my AisuRyunngin has many different techniques which you will eventually find out. This one is Aisu Suru (Ice make). I can make any form I want with my ice, even though it actually doesn't look like ice at all. I guess I'll add to this. I can make this blue aura into ice if I wanted to. Would you like me to demonstrate?"She said.

"No, I believe you."

"Okay" After that she continued walking.

"You can put me down now." I felt guilty. She was using her chakra on me because I was being selfish and stubborn.

"Are you going to come without complaint than?" She asked. I nodded me head

"Awesome!" The next thing I knew she took my hand and ran off smiling.


	10. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 10

~Kamini POV~

Sasuke and I went on our way to the Karaoke bar. I don't know why I was holding his hand but something inside of me just wanted too. I looked to see Sasuke's impression of my sudden advance. His face was rather calm. He didn't look upset at all. Well this is a change from his grouchy attitude from before.

We quickly hurried to catch up to Naruto and Sakura when I realized that I didn't even know where the Karaoke bar was. I am an idiot.

"Umm Sasuke" I started.

"You don't know where you're going, is that right?" He sighed.

"Y-yeah" I said while blushing from embarrassment. Unaware, I didn't realize that Sasuke saw my blush and he soon quickly looked away and began pulling me along with him.

"It's this way." He said with his head down so I couldn't see his face. What's up with him?

After about 5 minutes we made it to the karaoke bar. Finally, no more silence and time for some music! I forgot to mention that I really, really, REALLY love music! I mainly sing and play the violin but im dabbled in a few other instruments.

"Sakura, we're here now!" I yelled with excitement.

"Alright, lets get this party started." She yelled.

I giggled. That line is such a cliché. This isn't even a party. Oh well, just as long as everyone is having fun I'm happy. Sasuke on the other hand im not sure if he will. Naruto seems pretty pumped and so does Sakura. So screw Sasuke, he can be the party pooper for all I care!

"So who is going to go first?" I questioned.

"Let's spin the wheel with out names on it." Naruto said. He went up to the wheel and spun it. It went around and around and it slowed down. Just as it was about to land on me it continued to move and it landed on Sakura.

"Woohoo! Im first! Too bad the best has to go right away." She said is a cocky attitude. She went up to the stage with Naruto trailing behind her and he sat on a stool.

I bet she is going to sing a love song which will obviously be dedicated to our one and only raven-haired boy.

"This song is for someone special to me." Sakura said and blushed.

The music began to start and I recognized the song immediately. Wow someone that would actually sing a song with their name in it. I never expected for this day to come. Sakura began singing this song Sakura Kiss.

_Kiss, Kiss  
Fall in love  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

I see you come,  
I watch you go, you never seem to leave me though  
So is this love or hate we'll see  
You're makin' me crazy

Inside my dreams,  
You're all I see,  
Well, all I see are you and me

Lady, maybe a host  
I find I really don't mind

If I had to choose a rose  
From this garden of romance,  
Maybe we could take this chance

Maybe you're my love

And I would like to find  
A hand like a hand like yours to take mine,  
And with one kiss  
We can stop time and I'd fall in love with you

Tomorrow's far away,  
Let's place our hope in today  
Just you and me,  
In a beautiful Spring

And we'll always fall in love  
AGAIN!

Hey! Hey!

Maybe you're my love!

Ya. So she totally destroyed the song. She added way too much of her own pop and made it a disaster.

"Good job Sakura" I said. I didn't want to strain our team anymore than it previously was. My smile twitching.

"Thanks Kamini." She said and spun the wheel again than lead Naruto to a couch to sit.

"Don't tell me you actually liked that." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"No. I hated it." I said in reply.

Sasuke chuckled. We both looked up at the wheel and saw that it landed on me. Yes! Okay, what song should I do? Aha! I've got the perfect one. I stood up and led Sasuke to the stage and he sat down on the same stool as Naruto.

The piano began playing and I slowly found the emotion that I needed for this song. This song spoke to me.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart_

_Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

_I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in_

_But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel_

_Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time_

_When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside? _

I hummed a bit as the song slowly faded. I looked up to see the faces of my teammates. Naruto and Sakura had their mouths gaped open. I looked down to Sasuke and he quickly looked away with red cheeks. I also blushed from the thought of him blushing because of my singing.

"You sing good" Sasuke muttered.

"T-thanks" I managed to say. I spun the wheel before the both of us sat back down. Next up was Naruto and the look on his face meant that he was ready to sing. I wonder what kind of music Naruto listens to. Just then a funky sliding guitar came on for the intro.

_In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey  
Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie  
With the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables  
Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose_

Kill the headlights and put it in neutral  
Stock car flamin' with a loser in the cruise control  
Baby's in Reno with the Vitamin D  
Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat

Someone came in sayin' I'm insane to complain  
About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt  
Don't believe everything that you breathe  
You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve

So shave your face with some mace in the dark  
Savin' all your food stamps and burnin' down the trailer park  
Yo, cut it

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(Double barrel buckshot)  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare  
Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber  
'Cause one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag  
One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag

With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose-job  
The daytime crap of the folksinger slob  
He hung himself with a guitar string  
A slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing

You can't write if you can't relate  
Trade the cash for the beef, for the body, for the hate  
And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite  
That's chokin' on the splinters

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(Get crazy with the cheese whiz)  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(Drive-by body pierce)

Yo, bring it on down

I'm a driver, I'm a winner  
Things are gonna change, I can feel it

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(I can't believe you)  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(Sprechen sie Deutsche, baby)  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?  
(Know what I'm sayin'?)

Th-that was such a weird song. But Naruto did a really good job.

"Naruto you're not a loser! That was great" I yelled happily at him.

"Thanks Kamini" Naruto said scratching his head and his cheeks slightly became tinted.

Sasuke then leaned into me "I know you like Naruto, just admit it."

"I do not!" I yelled back in his ear. "Sheeesh you don't have to yell" he grunted.

"You don't, what, Kamini?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I replied acting as if nothing even happened.

"Well I guess Sasuke is up now." Sakura proclaimed.

"I'm not singing." Sasuke stated.

"Oh come on Sasuke it'll be fun."I stated.

"No way"

"I'll even do a duet with you."

"No."

"Fine. But I will get you to sing Uchiha, someday." I stated.

After that, we all continued to sing more songs, except Uchiha of course. Naruto and I did a duet together and it was so much fun. The entire time Sasuke was a grump. And after he was trying to confirm that Naruto and I had a thing. He is so stubborn cant he just believe me? Oh well, the night was fun and I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be the best team ever!


	11. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 11

The team and I headed out of the karaoke bar and hadn't planned on what to do next. It was pretty late already not very many places were open still, other than bars and clubs and some convenience stores. The street lights were on and few bodies moved around the streets. It wasn't that cold out yet the wind was a bit brisk. I noticed my teammates give a quick shiver. I giggled. I wasn't as nearly affected by the cold. After all I was from the Village of Snow. Awful memories then overcame my mind and my eyes went emotionless. Part of me never forgave myself for what I had done. Almost ever night I would wake up and I would have tears streaming down my face. I tried to hide my depressing emotions most of the time, especially when I was around other people. They didn't need another emotionless Sasuke to be around. Even though our problems were somewhat similar I don't want to be a burden on my friends.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a poof out of the darkness causing me to come out of my rather disheartened memories.

"About time, Kakashi-sensei, now can you undo us?" Naruto pleaded.

"How do I know that your teamwork is up to par?" He questioned.

"Is anyone here dead?" I looked around. "Didn't think so." I gave him with a sarcastic grin.

"Hmm, I suppose, alright." Then Kakashi came to each pair and unlatched us. "Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds for a mission."

"Oh poor wrist! I have treated you so badly! I shall be sure to take good care of you when we get home." I then slightly kissed my wrist.

"Freak."

"What was that Uchiha?" I said glaring at him.

"Nobody's dead yet but at this rate someone will be." Kakashi said and sighed. 'This team is so hopeless. Skilled yes, but, stupid.' He thought to himself. Then Kakashi poofed away.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going home." Sakura said letting out a burned out sigh. "Bye Sasuke! Bye Kamini!"

"Wait Sakura I'll walk you home!" Naruto yelled toward the teammate that he was completely infatuated with.

"No way!" Sakura said stomping off. Naruto continued perusing her and soon they both were out of site. All that was left was me and Uchiha.

"Well I'm out, later Uchiha." I said and gave him a farewell salute.

Just as I turned around and took my first few steps in the direction that I hoped was my house Sasuke spoke.

"Let me walk you home, I bet you don't even know the way there."

"What is this? Is the great Uchiha Sasuke helping little old me?" I said while putting my index finger to my lips and giving him googoo eyes. Inside I was laughing my butt off.

"No, not really." 'I don't really know what compelled me to even want to walk her home' Sasuke thought.

"Well its fine with me. I don't its every day that the marvellous Uchiha acts this way." I began walking the way I started earlier. I looked behind me to see that Uchiha hadn't even started moving. "Het aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I would, but you're going the wrong way." He said with a deep exasperated sigh.

"Ha-ha oh." I scratched the back of me head and walked over to Sasuke. He gave me this look that I just couldn't understand.

~Sasuke's POV~

"What's with the weird look Uchiha?" She asked.

Again with the Uchiha? Man, why can't she just call me Sasuke. Her saying Uchiha just doesn't suit her for some reason. But wait I don't think I've even called her by name yet. Maybe that's the reason.

"Hello? Anyone there, Uchiha?" She asked while waving her hand in front of my face.

I quickly caught her hand.

"Don't call me Uchiha." I said finally.

"Is that all? Well I'm not going to call you by your name yet. You have to prove your friendship to me first." On the inside Kamini was just pulling his leg having such a fun time making him upset. On the other hand if he wanted her to call him by his name so much he will just have to act nicer.

"And how do you propose I do that?" I wondered. She is such a hassle. I don't know why I give her this attention.

"Well for one: lighten up a bit. I don't get along with grumps very well. And two: let's start our one-on-one training tomorrow." She said happily.

That's all? Her conditions aren't that bad. Although my mood is rather permanent but I guess I can try a bit.

"Alright deal." I said giving her a smirk.

"Awesome thanks Sasuke. With more smirks like that you'll have a nickname in no time." She giggled. She does look better when she smiles.

"Let's go." I said grabbing her wrist.

~Kamini's POV~

Sasuke eventually let go and I started up a conversation about the Karaoke bar.

"It was so much fun. Naruto by far did the funniest song. Sakura totally annihilated her song. All in all it was great."

"Yeah I agree, but what I wanna know was what the hidden meaning was behind your song. Reflection was it? It sounded as if you were a split person."

He hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Do I have to tell you everything about me?" I asked him. I was getting rather ticked off with his interrogation.

"Hn." There he goes again. I get mad at him for one thing and he acts like I'm the bad guy? No way!

"Uchiha! Stop, I don't go prying into to your part 24/7 so stop being so inquisitive about mine!" One thing I hate is a person not getting the picture. If I say something once I don't want to repeat myself again. But if I want to get along with him I'll have to be somewhat lenient."Please, Sasuke. Right now I'm still a bit confused. Maybe someday I'll let you in on a few more of my secrets. But for now I need my space."

"Alright. I didn't mean to pry." Sasuke said rather monotonously.

After that Sasuke and I walked to my apartment. I told him that he didn't have to walk me at my door, but he insisted stating that this was his method of apology. I accepted it, seeing as Sasuke probably doesn't apologize frequently. We said our goodbyes and I headed in for a nice sleep. Little did I know, nightmares were to come.


	12. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 12

Blood. This red substance that can stain your hands a hideously yet, enticing ruby red. Splatters were scattered all over the walls. It seemed as if the room was painted red, but it wasn't. The once bare white walls were covered with a human beings blood. But who's? It took me several minutes to figure out where I was. I was at the one place in the world that I despised the most. My father's hideout. There, I found the remains of my father on the floor.

When I was younger I just killed him and left. I never really considered what had happened to the body afterwards. But, I look and see his lifeless body sprawled on the floor, completely and utterly mangled. Had I really done such a horrific act? And worst, my own father. I couldn't change anything, no I can't change anything. It's just the way I am. There is a secret within the AisuRyuungin. The side of me I cannot control. But that's another story.

All of a sudden I saw a flash of movement outside the window nearest to me. It was human, I was 100% sure of that. Who? Who would be lurking around a place so secluded as this? Unless it was a person that knew where they were going and came here often enough.

I swiftly went to open the door but my hand just fazed through it. Maybe it's because I am in a dream. I put such thoughts at the back of my mind and continued after the suspect at hand. I caught site of the person and it turned out to be a young boy. He would have been roughly my age at the time when I killed my father. Wait, did he witness my act of sinful pleasure? If so, what was his connection to this place?

So many questions swam through my head and my dream began to swirl. The white snow became every colour of the rainbow and then my mind came back to reality and I opened my eyes to my room and my ears were ringing with the sound of my alarm clock.

I headed off to the training grounds where we were supposed to meet Kakashi. I come up the hill and saw Naruto. He was standing on a branch and spotted me instantly, and then ran towards with his arm spread out. The next thing I knew I was flung to the ground with Naruto's arms ravelled around me.

"Ugh Naruto, you're kinda heavy." I managed to squeak out.

"Ohh, sorry. I just felt bad that I didn't say bye last night." He said while getting off of me.

Naruto held out his hand and I gladly accepted it. As he hoisted me up I saw the image of Sasuke walking up the hill that I came up. He noticed me and Naruto and he quickly looked down. As I began to walk away I noticed that Naruto and I were still holding hands. I rapidly let go and blushed. Did Sasuke notice? I put that thought in the back of my head.

A good hour and half later Kakashi finally decided to show up. Again, he gave us a cheesy reason why he wasn't there on time. Obviously I knew it was a lie. It also seemed that the rest of my team was catching on by now.

"Alright team, we are going to head to the Hogake's office to get a new mission, let's be on our way." Kakashi said leading the way.

Sakura was behind him and Naruto was tailing her. Naruto was trying to making idle conversation but Sakura was paying next to no attention at all. As for Sasuke he was off to my right a bit. He hasn't said a word to me since last night. I decided to break the silence.

"How are you Sasuke?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess." He replied.

"Yay! A sentence with no 'hn'! Congratulations!" I said.

Guess what he replied with. He looked at me, but in the corners of his mouth was a small smile and he said "hn".

"Ohh ha-ha, very funny Uchiha."

His smile faded when I said his last name.

"Why were you holding hands with Naruto earlier? This proves that you like him." Sasuke suddenly brought up.

I was stunned for a moment. Was the great Sasuke Uchiha jealous? That's what he really looks like at the moment. Was he jealous of Naruto? No way, he would ever be. Or maybe he has a different reason to be. I don't know! I began mumbling, trying to find the right words to reply to him with.

"Uh, um, No, w-we." I said and looked down so that my bangs would cover my face.

"Hey I was just kidding, I saw that Naruto was picking you up." Sasuke said, his voice sounding a bit apologetic.

I looked up at him and smiled.

~Sasuke's POV~

As Kamini flipped up her head she smiled at me. Although in the corner off her eyes was the slightest trace of tears. Had I made her cry? Was she really upset about me accusing her about being with Naruto? I guess she really doesn't see him as anyone more than just a friend. I felt bad that I made her cry. Maybe ill try to be a bit nicer to her when talking about Naruto.

Before I knew it we were at the Hokage's office. Kamini was still silent and she had an emotionless face. Naruto was all excited about getting a mission. Sakura on the other hand looked drained of energy. It was probably from dealing with him for the walk.

Kakashi knocked on the door and we heard on the other side beckoning us inside.

The Hokage said that we were going to go and babysit some kids but Naruto didn't like that idea. For once I agree with him, babysitting someone's kids isn't really my cup of tea. After a couple minutes of persuasion Naruto finally got what he was arguing for. The Hokage decided to let us go on a C ranked mission. The Hokage asked for a man to enter the rom. He is the guy we have to bring back to the Land of the Waves. Right as he entered he looked at all of us, then he finally settled in eyes on Kamini and as he looked closer he eyes grew twice the size.

"Hello Tazuna" Kamini said.


	13. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 13

~Sasuke's POV~

So, I'm pretty confused at the moment. Kamini and this guy called Tazuna, have been staring at each other for a good while now and neither of them has moved a muscle. Just then Tazuna broke out in laughter.

"Ha you're still a loser, child! You have yet to beat me in our staring competition." He bellowed out.

"Pffft. Don't get your hopes up old man." She scoffed and then giggled and ran up to him.

Kamini leaped and went right into his arms. They were hugging, no big deal right? Wrong. Something inside me just didn't like it. I guess I just don't trust this guy. But it still looks rather awkward.

They let go of each other and started spouting nonsense that the rest of us didn't understand.

"Eh-hem."

Everyone turned to see who made the noise. It was the Hokage with a bored expression on his face.

"If you two are finished with your little reunion, I would like to wish you good luck and goodbye!" he said.

Everyone in the room shrunk to the floor and left the room. Kakashi told us to meet back with him at the gates in 10 minutes. I quickly rushed back to empty abode. I grabbed all my necessary equipment such as my kunai and shuriken. I snagged some extra clothes, shoved them in a back-pack and ran out the door.

~Kamini's POV~

"AHHH I'm so happy Naruto!" I yelled to the sun.

"Oh ya? I didn't notice" Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh ha-ha Naruto. No matter how pessimistic you get nothing can get me down right now. Well other than Sasuke going on one of his depression field trips again. Ha!"

We were slowly but surely making our way to the apartments. When we got there we sped into our rooms and rapidly gathered all of the things that we might need during the mission. I grabbed extra chocolate. You can never have too much. Just as I locked my door Naruto came out.

"Good timing" I said.

"YUP! Im so excitied. You know I've never actually left the village before. Kamini, you've been everywhere right?" Naruto said.

"Really? Well I guess you and I are going to have to go on a little adventure sometime together! What do you say?"

"That would be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

After that we kept on talking about what we might do and what we might see on our adventure. It was really nice to see Naruto so excited about going everywhere. For me, some places bring not so good memories. But I'd be willing to endure them if it was for Naruto.

Shortly after, we arrived at the main gates. Everyone was already there and waiting for us. Kakashi had his little perv book out and was reading away. Tazuna was whistling to him self. Sasuke was standing in spot with a blank face. As for Sakura, well she was trying every method possible to get Sasuke's attention. It was epically failing. I made a giggle to myself and that caught the attention of Sasuke but he quickly looked away afterwards. 'What's his problem?' I thought. I dismissed that thought and said "Well are we going to hit the road or what?"

"Well know that everyone is here Kamini, yes we can." Kakashi said.

"I'm so pumped!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh calm down Naruto, it's not that big of a deal." Sakura said.

"Hey! Naruto hasn't been past the village gates before so let him have some fun. Sheeesh." I told her.

After that we set off. The walk was going to take a while but I've been travelling since I was little so it doesn't really faze me. Naruto on the other hand, he is looking at every little thing before. It's like he hasn't seen a forest of trees before. But it is still cute nonetheless. Everyone else is just walking. They seem pretty bored, but I feel the same.

As I was walking I saw a puddle. That was puzzling; it hadn't rained in the past week has it? But then why would there be a puddle? Unless-, just as I had thought of the answer Kakashi yelled for everyone to duck. That's what everyone did. But when we all looked up Kakashi was torn to shreds. Sakura screamed.

The next thing is did was run after these ninja that were attacking. I saw one on my right and ran in circles around him. I knew he couldn't see me. When I found the right opening I stopped and kicked him right under the chin sending him up in the air. I jumped up after him and then I landed a kick into his stomach sending him back down to the hard ground. One down seems like there's one to go. Once I located the other ninja I saw that Sasuke was in the middle of fighting him. He was doing an amazing job. Then Kakashi appeared and finished off the ninja and tied the two together.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei" Sakura said as she pointed to Naruto.

I looked over and saw Naruto and he seemed to be poisoned. Kakashi told him and the next thing that happened shocked me. Naruto grabbed a kunai and he stabbed himself in the infected area. He began bleeding a lot. Kakashi then decided to tell him if he continues to bleed he may die. Then he got it all wrapped up and we went to talk to Tazuna about this little mishap.


	14. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 14

Naruto can be such a drama queen, but we all know that he is pretty determined. It's sort of cute in a weird way. Anyways, Tazuna has some major explaining to do. Actually Kakashi already talked to him. It seemed like I was in la-la land. He quickly told me that Tazuna couldn't pay for a higher ranked mission and kept it a secret. And apparently there are these assassins trying to kill him so he doesn't complete the bridge. I immediately told Kakashi that I was doing the mission know matter what. I mean come on he is an old friend after all.

"I understand Kamini. We've come this far anyways so we might as well see it through." Kakashi said.

"Thank you so much." Tazuna said.

"Don't sweat it. We ninja are here to help!" I said.

"Well let's keep going. We still have a log walk ahead of us.

It felt like several hours went by until we reached the boats that would take us across h water t reach Tazuna's village. During that time Tazuna regaled us with a story about a man named Gato whom is the person that is trying to kill Tazuna.

"Don't worry Tazuna we will protect you no matter what." I said.

"Thanks Kamini I know you will do a good job. It's the rest of your teammates that concern me."

"Hey what's that supp-" I cut of Naruto.

"What he is trying to say is that they really aren't that bad. Sasuke was top in the class. Sakura is the brightest kunoichi and Naruto is a hyper-active knucklehead that never ceases to surprise anyone."

"Gosh Kamini I never knew you felt that way about us." Naruto said I bit flattered."

"Come on your my team and without you we wouldn't be able to do these missions."

"She's right. Even though you guys slow me down at times." Sasuke commented.

"Hey. Only optimistic people are allowed on the boat. If you don't start acting like it, it's off to walking the plank. ARRG!" I said. Naruto and Sakura giggled while Sasuke shot a glare in my direction. I only fluttered my lashed and shrugged my shoulders. 'Maybe he's a hopeless cause.'

Soon we made it to shore where we began to bring Tazuna safely to his home. Naruto seemed to be on the more cautious side since the run in with the two ninjas outside of Konoha. No, no let me rephrase that. Paranoid would be the correct word. He's already thrown two kunai into the words. One had almost hit a precious white bunny.

"Naruto, would you cool it a little. Next thing you know you're going to hit someone so be careful." I said scorning Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto you've petrified this innocent bunny." Sakura said.

I began to shiver, sensing a presence that I knew all to well.

"Everybody duck!" Kakashi yelled as a sword flew right over top of us.

'Zabuza' I thought to myself. 'What could he possibly want?'

"Whoa re you and what do you want!" Naruto yelled.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Hatake, I'm glad you know my name. As for why im here I'm sure it is a pretty easy answer. Give me the bridge builder." He replied.

"If we don't?" Kakashi said.

"I'll kill you all." He said with a gruesome smirk on his face.

"Like we would ever hand Tazuna over to you!" I shouted.

"My, my, look who we have here. Kamini, who long has it been 2 years? What are you doing with these leaf ninja scum?" Zabuza said.

"Kamini, how do you know this guy?" Sasuke questioned.

"N-not now Sasuke we have more important things to do than to listen to my stories." I sighed knowing later I was going to have to explain myself not only to Sasuke but to everyone else on this team. Sasuke only nodded then he glared back at our enemy at hand. "In any case Zabuza we aren't giving you the bridge builder so we are going to stay and fight!"

"Everyone go into formation and protect Tazuna. I'll deal with him." Kakashi said while lifting up part of his mask. 'What was under it?' you thought. Then I saw it. The sharingan! The Uchiha's kekkei genkai! But the last time you checked Kakashi definitely wasn't. I heard Sasuke take an intake of breathe. Obviously he was just as curious as I was.

"The sharingan." Sasuke whispered.

"Sharingan what's that?" Naruto said.

"It's an eye technique that is well know throughout the ninja would it has the ability to copy any ninjas jutsus" Sasuke said.

"Ha, yes, but that's only scratching the surface." Zabuza spouted."And if I'm not mistaken Kakashi you are the Copy Cat Ninja."

"Indeed I am. Everyone keep an eye out and stay close to the bridge builder!" Kakashi said.

Then the fighting ensued. As soon as they began though Zabuza made a fog that made it very difficult to see anything at all... including Zabuza. The hairs on my neck stiffened as I anticipated a sneak attack at any moment. Sasuke was shaking like a leaf. I grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze before I let go. He looked at my quickly and gave me a tiny, shaky smile before returning his gaze into the dense fog. Then a scream rendered my ears deaf. Sakuras scream actually. Zabuza made it between our formation. Just as he was about to strike Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai. Zabuzas body burst into water. I knew all to well what that jutsu was.


	15. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 15

Although what he didn't know was that I had a trick hidden up my sleeve. I meant to tell my team about my little secret but then I thought that it gave me more of a mysterious advantage in battle. But there's also a downside. It's too powerful for my liking.

Zabuza quickly sent out more and more of those water clones. But I knew what my next move was. Just as one was about to swing his sword I made a triangular shape with my fingers and whispered 'ice sculpture'. In an instant the water clone stopped and became completely motionless. I quickly repeated this jutsu among the other clones. I turned around and made my way back to my team. They were all looking at me dumbfounded.

"Wha-What was that kamini?" Naruto started.

"Naruto don't worry about it right now, I'll tell all of you after this fight is over" I replied. I'm sure he didn't want to wait until later but he had to. Kakashi was going to be in big trouble and I could feel it.

Just as I was thinking that, Zabuza managed to capture a surprised Kakashi. He was now surrounded in a ball of water in the form of a sphere; he was helpless in there so we had to get him out. Now Zabuza has the upper hand. Although, I do have a technique that could end the battle right away. I refused to use it ever again. So without it I'm not sure even my abilities would be able to match. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura definitely don't stand a chance against him. Kakashi began spouting nonsense about us running away before he could get at us. But how could we just leave him behind and we run away, all of us have a bit more pride than that plus we none of us have the heart to abandon our sensei. So against his will we stayed and began fighting.

I feverishly ran at him as he sent out clones and I used 'ice sculpture' on all of them. I finally made it so Zabuza when one of his clones appeared behind he and side-kicked me making me fly across the battle field and it ending with me smashing into a tree, spitting out blood and laying there motionless on the ground. Sure I was alive but my body had given up on me. I had to use all of my willpower to face the battle and raise a thumb up to my teammates. I waved at them telling them I was out of this match. It was all up to those three little genin.

Silly, stupid, reckless Naruto ran at Zabuza much the same as I did and was sent back the way he came by a powerful front kick from a clone. But unlike me Naruto managed to regain his balance and did the same thing again. Although this time he had a plan. Sasuke and he quickly exchanged glances then Naruto took off. Once again he was sent flying and was skidding across the ground. Naruto then tossed Sasuke a Shadow wind Shuriken. Sasuke quickly leaped and tossed it at Zabuza.

Zabuza laughed "Foolish genin do you really think that a mere shuriken can stop me?"

But what both he and I didn't know was that this shuriken was a bit unusual than normal. Zabuza easily evaded the shuriken as it flew by him, but suddenly the weapon vanished and in its place was the most unpredictable ninja you will ever meet. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza which forced him to break the jutsu that was holding Kakashi captive.

"Amazing teamwork everyone. Im proud." Kakashi said.

"We couldn't just abandon you sensei." Naruto said.

"I know. In the end it was the right thing to do." He replied.

Now the party begins. The rest of the group re-gathered and they helped me to my feet. But it was futile and there was no way that I was going to be walking anywhere for quite a while.

"How are you Kamini?" Naruto asked.

"I'm alright but now's not the time to be worried about me. Kakashi is the one we should be watching." I said.

"I don't think we need to be too worried." Sasuke said, pointing to the fight at hand.

Kakashi and Zabuza were both hashing it out doing the same exact moves. Obviously Kakashi has begun to use his Sharingan on him, and Zabuza doesn't seem to like it one bit.

"What are you doing? Can- Can you see into the-". Zabuza began but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Future? Well yes." Kakashi nonchalantly replied.

At that moment Zabuza began a series of rapid hand signs. And Kakashi was right with him simultaneously doing the exact same signs as him. They both released water dragons upon each other which caused a massive wave to form which swept Zabuza away and leaving the group to go and find him.

"Sasuke stay with Kamini and protect her if anything comes your way. We will be back after we are finished." Kakashi instructed.

Sasuke only nodded and came to my side. The others all left along with Tazuna to search for Zabuza's body. There was an awkward silence in the air that I was not sure how to break other than with a boring statement. Well it either that or this suffocating silence.

"Interesting fight eh?" I clumsily said. With a little 'hehe' at the end.

"Sure it was alright but I think you were to reckless out there, I mean look where it has gotten you." Sasuke replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hey I was only doing what felt right! I wasn't just going to sit there and let Kakashi and everyone else die in front of me. I just can't sit around and watch for the end." I yelled out. I really was sensitive about this and I hesitantly continued

"In all of my years I have made friends but none like you guys. Usually I just hopped from village to village meeting people and becoming acquaintances with many people but never forming bonds like a have with you guys in this short time. Really, I would risk my life so that someone else could live." After I finished Sasuke didn't say anything, maybe he was thinking. But it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to sip of some tea and lie down on a nice bed and heal my poor bruised up body.

"So" Sasuke said breaking the silence. "What was that technique back there that stopped the clones from advancing?" Sasuke inquired trying not to show the interest that was obviously on his face.

"I'll tell everyone when we can get back together. I know Naruto is dying to know as well."

"Fine" Sasuke said.

"Oh look there they are! Yes, warm bed here I come!"


	16. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 16

I was finally sipping the tea that I have been waiting for all day. Feels good to in a house where almost zero harm will come. On the other hand now was the time that I have to share one of my secrets. This one I kept hidden because I'm not very proud of it. Sure it is extremely useful in battle but it is just too gruesome for me to think of. So rarely use it on a person. Clones yes, real, breathing people, no.

"Would you just tell us already! I'm dying to know!" Naruto yelled up making me jump while my tea was in my hands.

"Careful Naruto. Hot tea here. And yes I'm going to tell everyone." I said. Everyone was already in the room including Kakashi. All of their eyes had a hint of anticipation. I sighed and began to tell my secret.

"So the technique I was using is called 'ice sculpture'. Basically it freezes a person from the inside and out and they are instantly stunned and there is no way to reverse the technique, well at least I haven't found the antidote." I looked down while saying the last part. Memories of my past flooded my head and I quickly shook them off and answered questions. Kakashi started.

"So is this part of you kekkei genkai?"

"Yes it is." I said a bit too quickly."

"But Kamini! Why didn't you just freeze Zabu-"Naruto stated but I abruptly cut him off.

"No! I will never use it on a living person ag-". I stopped suddenly thinking about what I was about to say to everyone.

"Guys I think we should leave Kamini alone for a little while." Sakura said. I just nodded and hung my head. I was really disappointed in myself. If any of them were to find out what I had done I might not be able to stay with my team. I just couldn't bare their eyes staring at me and that they might be thinking that I was a monster. When I lifted my head I noticed a presence still in the room. Sasuke was perched on the window sill looking outside. He truly did look beautiful but when looking closer on his face everything seemed to be blank. Not a fleck of happiness or sadness. Just nothing. He then turned around to look at me. Something then had changed on his face. There was concern and curiosity written all over his face. Well I knew what he was waiting for. An explanation from me.

"Sasuke I know you want to know what I was going to say but-|

"No, I think I know but I just want to know why. You could have prevented the whole battle from happening. So why didn't you?" he replied, adding an arch to his brow.

"Sasuke this isn't something that I really want to talk about."

"Why didn't you just finish him when you had the chance?" He pushed on.

"Please stop." I mumbled.

"No, not until I get my answer."

I didn't say anything. I was ready to explode.

"Kami-"

"Stop!" I yelled "No more! No more questions, no more why, nothing, just stop and leave me alone. I've gone through enough already today as it is!" I breathed heavily calming my shaky voice. Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment but when he did it really hit home.

"If you decide to tell someone I am willing to listen. I just want to tell you that if you keep this secret all to yourself it is going to eat you from the inside out." He began to turn around when I grabbed the corner of his shirt. He shot me a somewhat surprised look then it returned to normal.

"You're right. I need to tell at least one person. And I guess you know the best about me already so I suppose you're the best candidate. Will you still listen?" I asked with my head down. I was ashamed of what I was going to tell him. Thoughts and memories hung in my head.

"I'll listen." He replied.

"But you have to keep it a secret. No one else can ever learn about it okay?" I said hoping that he would get that this isn't something that a person would bring up in a normal conversation.

"I promise." He replied, almost as him he didn't show any interest at all.

"Well the reason I don't use the technique to its full potential is because I did once. It was the most horrifying experience of my life. Images fly across my mind and I will never be able to forget what I did that day." I stopped, unable to continue for the moment.

"It's okay. Take your time. We can do this at your pace." Sasuke said. I nodded thankfully. Was is just me or was he being more considerate than usual? I took a deep breath and continued.

"The story starts when I was 14 years old. I was travelling at the time and I was desperate for some human contact. At this age I was really craving a friendship or a companion that I could spend hours with. I was passing through a small village when I bumped into someone. Her name was Coral. We talked and soon became fast friends. Her and I spent days playing together and just talking like any other normal girls would. Then a friend of hers became extremely jealous of me and began attacking the two of us. If she couldn't be best friends with Coral, than no one could. So she threw attacks at us left and right. She went at Coral and she had no way of defending herself. The other girl was going in for the final blow when I released my `ìce sculpture` jutsu. What I realized after I said it was what I come to remember to this day. Not only did I freeze the girl but I also froze my first friend Coral." Silence filled the air as I hung my head low.

"So it was just an accident. You were protecting your friend but she got caught up in the attack. Kamini you don't have to hurt yourself thinking about this." Sasuke said gently.

"You don't understand, it wasn't just and accident. It was an irreversible one. I can't go back and undo what I did. There's no antidote. She is still frozen and nothing I do can save her."

You just need to forget what happened and move on. Forgive yourself."

"Look who's talking, mister I can never forgive him for destroying my clan. If only I was stronger. It's exactly the same."

"No it's not!" Sasuke yelled. Maybe I shouldn't have gone as far as to bring that up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It just that, it is something that I don't think that I will ever be able to forget. But that is why I vowed that I would never use it on a living person again." I sighed. I wished that I could be sleeping somewhere peaceful without a care in the world and never wake up from an everlasting dreamland. But reality is what is here so that's what I'm stuck with.


	17. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 17

Morning came around and my body was feeling much better but I was still unable to walk more than 3 steps at a time. When I got out of bed everyone was sitting around a table eating."

"Good morning." I said as I wobbled to the table before gravity took me to the ground. "So what are we having?"

"Pancakes." Naruto said. "And boy are they good."

"Great, I'm super hungry." I sat down and began to munch on a big plate of pancakes.

"Today students we will be heading to the forest for some training." Kakashi sensei said.

Last night we had all got together and talked about the battle. In the end we came to the conclusion that there was a possibility that Zabuza may still be alive. Sasuke and I didn't know about what they saw when they went to look for him but the filled us in. Apparently when they got to the body a ninja appeared and threw some needles at him and took the body off. At that time they didn't think of the possibility that the ninja was assisting him. So Zabuza is most likely alive. So this is the reason that we need to train. Kakashi was also unable to move actively because of over using his Sharingan. He passed out after finding Zabuza and he has been on bed rest like me. So all of us walked, well except for Kakashi and I, we both hobbled on crutches.

We made it into the forest and Naruto and Sasuke both seemed to be at each other's necks. Kakashi instructed us that we needed to walk up a tree. Obviously, all of us thought that was a simple task until he said 'no hands'. Kakashi walked towards the tree and put one foot on the tree and then the other and began walking up the tree. He paused while standing on the underside of a branch. He tossed all of us kunai and said to use them to mark our progress.

"Now I suggest that you take a running start to get momentum. Make sure to focus your chakra right to the soles of your feet. Kamini I'm not sure how much of this you will be able to do but do your best."

What none of them knew was that I already practiced this while I was travelling. I came upon a few ninja that were training and they were doing this exact training. I asked if I could join them and they accepted for the next 2 days I worked really hard until I mastered walking up the tree.

"I think I'll be fine sensei." I said.

"Already, begin." Kakashi said.

Everyone except me ran at the tree. I just stood watching. Naruto practically ran at the tree smacking him off of it. Sasuke made it 2 steps than came back down. I looked for Sakura but I didn't see her until I looked higher up the tree, and there she was smiling.

"This isn't too hard." Sakura said.

"It seems Sakura is better at chakra control than the boys."

"Kakashi don't say something that will make Sasuke hate me!" She yelled back.

"Kamini aren't you going to have a try." Naruto asked.

"Are you joking?" Sasuke said. "She can barely walk as it is."

"Excuse me Sasuke, but I think I will have a go." I snorted knowing that this would be a cinch. I wanted to rub it into Sasuke pretty little face. I walked towards the tree and focused my chakra to my feet and began walking. I have to admit I was a bit shaking because I wasn't used to being on crutches and walking in the first place. I made it to the first branch and sat down. "Haha girls win. Boys lose."

"There's no way you should be able to do this for your first time without running. Unless... this isn't your first time." Sasuke snorted.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Yes I have done this before. But I have to say that I don't have enough energy to get back down so can someone catch me?" I asked using my puppy dog face.

"I'll catch you!" Naruto insisted.

"Alright Naruto I'm in your hands." 'Please catch me' I whispered to myself. I think Sasuke noticed me whispering and somewhat braced himself for a catch. I smiled thinking that he might actually be worried about me. 'So he is a softy?' I laughed to myself. I chucked my crutches before me. "Well here I go."

I pushed myself off of the branched and closed my eyes not wanting to see a frantic Naruto running beneath me. What I did hear was. "Loser, get under her!" Then I heard a shuffle and I landing safely in Narutos arms. Well that's what I thought until I opened my eyes. I saw Sasuke with an exasperated face. "Don't ever let Naruto try to catch you again. He really sucks at positioning himself."

"Hey that's not true. I was standing right where you are."Naruto exclaimied.

"Sure you were but you were moving back and forth.

"Whatever Sasuke, you just wanted to catch her yourself." Naruto rebutled. I looked at Sasukes face and saw a ting of pink.

"Ya right Naruto. I just think shes worth rescuing cause she is a better fighter than you."

"Alright, you lovers you can stop. And Sasuke you can let me down now." I laughed. He just nodded and put me down and handed me my crutches.

"Thanks." I said and I walked over to a tree and sat myself down for a rest. It seemed like Kakashi was doing the same because he was passed out under another tree. Sakura went back to the house saying she was going to help out with supper. Sasuke and Naruto made a competition out of this training of course, but neither of them was making very much progress. Naruto cursed and looked at me then headed towards me. He crouched in front of me.

"Kamini can you give me some tips on how to do this?" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"But you can't tell Sasuke what you said or anything got it?"

"Alright Naruto." I leaned forward and whispered in my ear. As I was whispering I saw Sasuke looking at us wondering what was being said. I smiled at his with my eyes. He quickly turned his attention back towards the tree.

"Thanks Kamini, this should help a lot." Naruto said and ran off back to his tree. Next thing I knew was that Sasuke was standing to the left of me with his arms crossed around his chest and was looking off to somewhere else.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Sorry Sasuke I'm under oath. I cannot reveal that information." I said trying not to laugh.

"He asked you how to do it didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We just had a friendly conversation because we can." "Kamini! Ah whatever." Sasuke said and stomped off. I snickered and watched the two of them try to climb up a tree. Soon enough I dozed off into a lovely dream.


	18. Frozen Eyes of Mine Sasuke 18

I woke up abruptly with me being rocked back and forth.

"Kamini wake up already, its night-time." Someone said as they continued to shake me.

"I'm up, I'm up. You can stop." I said groggily. I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke sitting beside me. 'I wonder how long he has been here?' "So how did it go?"

"Well considering the time, no. Neither of us has made it yet but there has been improvement." Sasuke said. He seemed extremely exhausted, and Naruto must have been training for hours.

"Well where is Naruto?" He crawled back an hour ago.

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked.

"You were asleep and I wasn't just going to leave you out here."

"Well thanks, I guess." I began to stand up but as soon as I was halfway up my knees trembled and I went about down to the ground. Sasuke extended his hand to me. I looked curiously at it for a moment contemplating his reason as to why he might be doing this.

"Just grab it. The sooner we can get back to the house the better." He said looking somewhere else.

"Alright." I grabbed his hand and he yanked me the rest of the way up. I began to shake again but he pulled me to his side and put his arm around my back and holding my waist. His other hand held my crutches. 'Well this is kind of awkward.' I thought. I blushed thinking about the situation we were in and if anyone were to see us they would be thinking the worst.

"L-let's just get back as fast as we can." I stuttered. Neither of us hesitated as we began the walk back. It was silent for the most part but I just could handle it so I starting talking. "So who do you think is going to make it to the top first?" I asked knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Me of course, but Naruto is working hard. But what can he do he is just a stupid ninja with no sense of what he's doing."

"Hey that's not true. Naruto has loads of potential and he has willpower like no one I have ever met before. He's special even though he can be incredibly stupid at times. So don't bash on him."

"I think you like Naruto a lot more than before. He sure likes you." Sasuke added and looked away.

"Sasuke, would you quit it. There's is nothing between us. We are just really good friends. You know what I think; I think you are beginning to sound like you're a bit jealous of him." I said triumphantly.

"There's no way that I would be jealous of that knucklehead. What is there to be jealous about anyways?" Sasuke defended.

"Well. You could be jealous about the relationship the both of us share."

"What the gross friendship and affection you guys have, please that is not what I would be jealous of."

"Fine, I don't really care anyways. It's not like you have a chance with me anyhow."

"Oh really. Every other girl in the village seems to want me, what makes you any different?"

"Well for one, I think you're a total selfish ass, two you're an ass and three, oh look you're an ass. Sasuke I don't really like you. If you don't manage to change the way you treat people you'll never get anywhere. Be it friendships or relationships."

"I don't see why I need to treat people nicely. I just tell them like it is."

"Sasuke, there are times when you should be honest with people. And there are also times when you should bite your tongue." I said.

"And what time is it now?" He asked

"Right now it's time that you bite your tongue, shut up, and take me back."

"Hn."

Sasuke is totally pissing me off on purpose. What is his malfunction? With that though in mind we eventually made it back to the house where everyone was. Naruto was scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. Sakura was chatting away to no one in particular and Kakashi was doing his best just to keep his eyes open.

"What a sad bunch we are." I said with a smirk.

Naruto look up at me and gave me a huge toothy smile.

"Oh Naruto. Gross. Swallow first before you show off those pearly whites." I said half-jokingly. To my right Sasuke was snickering.

"Ya Naruto that is so disgusting." Sakura added with a fool look on her face.

"You think that's nasty?" Naruto said and looked at Sakura and stuck out his tongue that was covered in chewed food. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. She was obviously doing her best not to gag and embarrass herself. I, on the other hand, was laughing my butt off. Naruto has some humour.

"Okay, okay Naruto, we get it you're the King of Cuisine. Now swallow it and keep it down." I managed to say between giggles. Suddenly my balance gave away and my vision blurred. Thankfully Sasuke was still standing beside me and he steadied me.

"What was that about?" He questioned with a look that could be concern.

"I'm not sure? My stomach hurts and my head feels a bit fuzzy." I replied.

"Maybe you should go lie down Kamini and rest up. It's always the best medicine." Sakura suggested giving me a sympathetic look.

"Thanks. I think that's what I'll do."

"I'll lead you there." Sasuke said.

"Thanks. Good night everyone." I looked at Kakashi and noticed he was asleep in his chair. "Naruto you should carry Kakashi to his bed once you're done. I think he'd appreciate it."

"Will do. Night Kamini." Naruto said with a cute grin.

"Night."


	19. Chapter 19

Dreams are pleasant at first but when it dissolves into a nightmare the mind can't handle it. My dream began in a village that seemed familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw the girl standing in front of me. 'Coral'. At first we were playing and laughing and having an amazing time. Then a blurred version of another girl came into the dream and snatched Coral away. I became angry and it all happened again. We fought and fought until I released my technique. Both of the girls were frozen and I looked up and saw Corals' face. I held surprise and utter disgust.

"No, no it was an accident. I didn't mean to!" I began to bawl uncontrollably. "Forgive me! Don't be angry!" I shouted out several apologies but nothing seemed to be able to make me feel better.

"Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?" I held my head in my hands and let my tears stain my face. I suddenly felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me and hold me close to their chest.

"Shh. It's alright. Don't cry." I recognized the voice immediately. But why would he be here.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Kamini it's alright. It's over. Forgive yourself." His voice soothed.

I turned around and put my face in his chest. "How can it be okay? I took away someone's life, someone's dreams and I can't undo what I did."

"You just need to forget. People make mistakes and it is about time to realize there's no reason to hold onto this feeling."

'_Should I? How?'_ Sasuke grabbed my face and made me look into his beautiful onyx eyes. "Kamini, please. Let it go." Then slowly the space between our faces lessened and he gave me the most heart-filled kissed I've ever had. Then the dream cleared in a cloud of bubbles.

͏

When I woke up the light was streaming peacefully into my room. My body was feeling much better. A bit sore here in there but all in all I felt pretty good. Then I remembered the dream I had. 'How crazy was that?' I headed to the breakfast table and I noticed everyone was already up and eating pancakes again.

"Hey guys!" I said with a big smile. Naruto doubled his grin; Sakura said hello and Sasuke just nodded his head. I sat down across from Sasuke and when I looked up he was looking at me and then I remembered the last part of my dream and I blushed and quickly looked away. 'Get it together Kamini it was just a dream it doesn't mean anything in reality. Besides we hate each other, nothing is ever going to happen.'

"Is something wrong Kamini? You look a little red in the face." Naruto questioned.

"N-No. I'm fine. Just waking up still." I said knocking my head.

Kakashi strolled in at a prefect time and we all chatted until everyone was finished their breakfast. He gave us all instructions. Naruto, Sasuke and I were to go back to the woods and practice. Well, he told me to supervise because he didn't think I was ready to move around too much just yet despite me reassuring him that I felt fine. Sakura and Kakashi left with Tazuna to go to the bridge.

Once we made it into the forest I sat down under a tree and watched my two teammates hash it out. It seemed like Naruto was making a pattern of his training. Concentrate, run, fall. He did this over and over again. Although, he was making decent progress. Sasuke was also making very good progress.

I sat there day dreaming and my thoughts turned towards my dream I had last night. 'Why would the one to comfort me be Sasuke of all people?' I do have to admit we have had our moments. So then what exactly was he to me? I tell him I hate him but do I really? I looked over to watch him train. He really is pretty gorgeous. His onyx eyes stared at the tree and he concentrated really hard and beads of sweat were making their way down his face. '_Damn, that's pretty hot'_. Whoa, whoa, what was I just thinking? Okay. I guess I'll admit it. I think I have a teeny crush on Sasuke. I blushed; I've never really liked a boy before. Well, I have never really had the chance to get to know one. I looked into this sky and smiled. I wonder if he even likes me. There's no way. We bicker way too much so he probably hates me. Although, I can't rule out the times that he has been really sweet to me. But the odds are he doesn't and I don't think he would want me in the way with all of his training. I bet the last things on his mind are girls.

~Sasukes POV~

I officially hate trees. Trees suck. How can this training be so difficult, like come on? Sakura got it on her first try and she's a total noob. Naruto's even starting to get the hang of this. _'No way I'll let that loser beat me'. _I wonder what the key is to this training. Kamini should know, but I don't think I can approach her just yet. The dream I had last night was completely weird. Why would I dream of Kamini? And the weirdest part was at the end of the dream I kissed her. I would never do that but in the dream it felt so right that I couldn't help myself. I nonchalantly glanced at Kamini who was sitting under tree staring at the sky. She was smiling and I noticed the tinge of pink on her cheeks. She lowered her head and our eyes locked. Her cheeks immediately turned to a darker shade and she faced the ground while she was biting her lips. What was she thinking? I looked away as well. I decided that I would march over there and demand that she tell me how to walk up this freakin' tree.

I took a deep breath, cleared my mind of the crazy dream and walked over to her. Kamini was plucking at the grass and was making a tiny pile of the blades of grass she ripped off. She glanced up at me and did a double take. I inwardly smirked to myself. Obviously she wasn't expecting my company.

"Oh hey Sasuke, what's up?" Kamini said while she plucked grass.

"Why are you doing that?" I questioned.

"Doing what?" She started and she noticed me looking at her pile. "Oh you mean this. I am just extremely bored if you haven't noticed."

"I see". I said and sat down in front of her. I took notice of her face and she was blushing again. "What's wrong with your face? Do you have a fever?" I asked.

"N-no. I was just thinking about this crazy dream last night." She replied. That's odd; she had a strange dream too?

"What was it about?" I wonder if it could be the same. But that would be too freaky. Kamini hesitated and said "Sasuke don't be weirded out but you were kind of in my dream."

"What?"


	20. Chapter 20

~Kamini's POV~

"I think we had the same dream". Sasuke said.

Say what?! There is no way we could have the same dream, could we? "Huh? Sasuke you can't be serious. How would that even be possible?"

"I don't know. I just had a dream and you were in it and crying."

No way. This is so bizarre. "Yeah, I remember I was crying and you were there saying it was okay and then you k-". I stopped what I was about to say knowing that he knew what it was. Sasuke looked away.

"Then the dream finished. But why did we share the same dream?" He added doing his best to forget what I was about to say.

"I'm not sure. Huh, I wonder if one of us was feeling very strongly about someone or something and we just kind of tapped into one another." I said and all Sasuke did was shrug. "Hey that's all I got. If you have any other theories don't hold back."

"Hn."

"Oh Sasuke don't start this again."

"Hn."

"UCHIHA! Stop!" I yelled. Sasuke seemed a bit shocked at my raise of voice.

"What are you to doing over there?" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing, Naruto. Sasuke just came to ask me some questions." I replied.

"Don't tell him how to climb the tree Kamini you said you wouldn't!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Naruto I won't breathe a word." I smiled at him. Naruto just grinned and went right back at it.

"Tell me what you told him." Sasuke spouted.

"No I told Naruto I wouldn't tell you."

"Hn."

"Uchiha please stop with the one syllable sentences. It's driving me nuts here. I'll give you advice to climb this tree but it's not the same as Naruto's. When climbing a tree it differs between person to person. It took me a long time to learn how because I'm so stubborn. Sakura managed to climb so fast because she has control. Naruto has no patience and you are stubborn like me."

"So." Sasuke said while staring off into know where.

"Uchiha if you think I'm going to tell you-".

"Stop calling me Uchiha." He snorted.

"Then stop being such and ass and to believe I actually li-". I stopped as soon I knew what I was about to say.

"What? To believe you actually what?" Sasuke repeated while staring me in the face. His eyes were wide with curiosity and I began falling into them. The depth of his eyes and the colour were just so beautiful and mesmerizing. Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of me, bringing me back to reality.

"Uh to believe I actually was going to tell you how to climb up the tree." Phew that was close; I just hope he falls for my fib.

"Ya, right." He said and stood up. His brows were furrowed in what I thought might be contemplation but who's to know when you're dealing with Sasuke. "I'm going to train now." And Sasuke started to leave.

"Uchiha." I whispered. Sasuke turned around and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Just relax and clear your mind."

"Hn." He replied and left.

Sasuke must hate me right now. Can I do anything else to piss him off? Well it's not like it's my entire fault to begin with. He is an arrogant and selfish person and needs to be put in his place. But I'm afraid about the repercussions of trying. Yeesh. Scary. I looked at him and he was just staring at the tree. _'I wonder what he's thinking.' _I watched him as he took a deep breath and really focused. Suddenly he snapped open his eyes in determination and ran at the tree at full force. He was actually running up the tree! I noticed Naruto watching Sasuke and his face turned into a look of competition. He obviously didn't want to lose to Sasuke anymore than Sasuke losing to him. Naruto looked at the tree concentrated and ran up the tree and he managed to make it the exact same distance up the tree as Sasuke.

"Great job you guys!" I yelled up at them. It seemed Sasuke didn't realize Naruto was there until he shouted "It's all thanks to you Kamini, you're awesome!" Sasuke looked shocked to see his comrade make it all the way up the tree as he had.

"Stop with the evil glaring you two and get your butts down here so we can go back already. I'm starved!" Naruto jumped from branched to branch and make to solid ground. Sasuke on the other hand ran straight down the tree trunk and jumped off the last second and landed perfectly on the ground. I heard Naruto mutter '_Show off' _and I giggled.

"Come on guys! I want to eat today."

"Is there ever a time when you're not hungry?" Sasuke scowled.

"Ha-ha no I guess there's not!"

The three of us walked back to the house, well I limped my way back. The sun had gone down and the birds were still chirping and singing their hearts out. I signed wishing life was as easy as a birds. All you have to do is find a tree and make a nest, find food and fly. Simple. Human life on the other hand is not. Sasuke was taking the lead back to the house and Naruto and I were just chatting away.

"I'm really proud of you Naruto! You and Sasuke managed to complete the training on the same day. That must mean your improving quickly!" I gave Naruto a hard pat on the shoulder. He blushed and scratched his head.

"He-he thanks Kamini! But I think I'm going to go back tomorrow and train some more so I can make it perfect." Naruto said giving her a big thumbs up. I noticed Sasuke peek at us out of his peripheral vision. _'What an eavesdropper.'_ I just stared at him hoping that we would take notice, which of course he did. Sasuke quickly blinked and looked away. The rest of the walk back was silent which was very nice. We met up with Kakashi and Sakura at the dinner table. Sakura seemed like she had an extremely boring day. She just sat around and watched all the builders work.

Dinner conversation tonight was horrific. It was so awkward for some reason and it was driving me nuts. Although I did try to make conversation everyone was just giving one answer responses. Was I missing something? Naruto was just shoveling down his food as per usual. Kakashi was reading his perv book. Sakura wasn't eating and just looking at her nails and taking quick glances at Sasuke. And well Sasuke, he was just being himself. Although it did seem he was a bit more tense than usual. _'I wonder what's got his panties in a knot.'_

Seeing as dinner was very unsociable. I just thanked the owner for the meal and headed outside. The moon was bright and full. I signed and thought about my life and future battles to come. It's too early to tell what will become of me. But right now I'm happy to be with this team.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Loves twisted ways

I've always liked the nice cool night-time air. It has this cleansing affect, I think. I actually do my best thinking at this time. I walked on the porch and sat on the swinging bench. This trip has been quite eventful and it's not over yet. '_Zabuza', _I thought. He's out there somewhere and we are going to have to fight him again. When that happens I will be more ready and use my strongest jutsu's and protect everyone. After thinking I decided that I needed to learn how to control my ice sculpture technique so that I could use it in battle and not have to worry about accidentally getting anyone else caught up in it. If I master that then I can really protect my team. I heard some rustling behind me and Naruto appeared.

"Hey Kamini." He said but making no eye-contact.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?."

"Well there's something I want to tell you.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was heading out to take a late night stroll to think and what do I see? Naruto and Kamini. I hide quickly and then I thought why should I be hiding and then I saw something that I won't be able to un-see. Naruto, planting a kiss on Kamini.

"Kamini, I really, really like you. You don't have to say anything now. I'll wait." Naruto said and rushed off with an obvious blush on his face.

'What was that?' I thought. I looked at Kamini and saw that she was touching her lips and she too was blushing. Why didn't she shove him away? She said that she didn't feel that way for him, right? I was pissed. I was also pissed at why I was pissed. I have nothing to do with Kamini or Naruto. But seeing what happened has made me so mad.

"What to do, what to do." I heard Kamini whisper.

I continued to listen to her mumbling.

~Kamini's POV~

THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! Where the hell did that come from? Naruto came up to me and says 'hi' and then next thing I know he's planting a wet one on me. "What to do, what to do."

"I don't think I even like Naruto, he has been the closest friend that I have ever had but I never thought about him that way." And then I did. I remembered all the hugs and the laughs that we shared. They were always happy moments together. "He is really nice, makes me laugh and happy, what more could a girl want." "That was also my first kiss." And then it hit me. Passion. That's what was missing. In the kiss we shared I didn't feel that spark. "I have to tell him." I decided that I would tell him how I feel. I got up in search for him.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was listening to Kamini's words and by each sentence I felt more and more upset. "I don't think I even like Naruto, he has been the closest friend that I have ever had but I never thought about him that way." Ha. But then I looked at her and she seemed to be picturing something and was smiling. He is really nice, makes me laugh and happy, what more could a girl want." Wait, what? This can't be? She's falling for that dimwit? Now she looked really determined. "That was also my first kiss." Damn that Naruto. "I have to tell him." I watched her resolutely get up and left in the direction that Naruto went.

I got out from my hiding place and walked to where Kamini just was. 'I can't believe it. Kamini really does like Naruto. And since he likes her then they will date and I'll never have the chanc-, wait. I what was I thinking. I was almost saying that I would never have the chance to tell her how I feel. But I don't have any feeling for her, do I? **Finally, you're coming to realise the feelings you have for her. **'What was that?' **Duh, it's me, your subconscious. I've been locked up inside your head because you barely feel emotion. But ever since you've met Kamini, I managed to break loose a bit and now I have finally resurfaced. **'So you the thought in my head that knows my true feelings? **Come on Sasuke, you're smarter than this. Yes I am. I know how you feel about everything. Just because I've been locked up doesn't mean I don't know what has happened everyday of your life.** 'Okay, so then explain what my feelings are for Kamini, because I can't think straight and I'm trying to grasp the idea of having a voice speaking to me inside my head.' ** Sasuke you love her. And deep down where I am it has been festering and growing since the first say you laid eyes on her. **'You're saying that I love her?' **Did you hear what I just said? YES YOU LOVE KAMINI. And right now you're extremely jealous of Naruto for kissing her. **'Damn, I almost forgot.' I really thought about how I felt towards Kamini and then I added love into the mixture. I have to admit I do have feelings for her. But I shouldn't, I have a task at hand and nothing can detour me from it. **Kamini understands how you feel about your family and Itachi, she would understand if you told her that you needed to exact revenge no matter what. **I don't know. For all I know she might want to tag along with me and that would put her into harm's way. **But she is very capable, you have had first had experience with her. **'Yeah, I know but I won't be able to protect her and I can't guarantee that I will even survive after I kill Itachi. I have his friends to deal with too.' **Well are you going to stand back as Naruto takes the first and possibly last girl you will ever love? **The voice inside my head is right. 'But she's going off to tell Naruto that she likes him too. I can't get in the way if they have a mutual thing already.' **How chivalrous Sasuke. Are you going to be able to be on the same team and watch day after day their love growing? **'Fine I will go talk to her.' **Great, goodbye for now. **'Good riddance.' **I heard that. **'Hn'.

I ran to where Kamini left. After searching for a few minutes I saw Naruto. He was standing by the water's edge throwing pebbles into the water. That doesn't look like a guy that just got a girlfriend. At least I don't think. I went up to him and he heard me and turned around.

"Oh it's you Sasuke. What do you want?" Naruto asked looking back at the water and watching the ripples from the pebbles.

"You don't look so happy." I said. What was I doing? This is so out of character.

"Life, I guess. But you're also unusually talkative, what gives?" He questioned.

"Nothing. You just don't look yourself." I said quickly.

"Well, I just confessed to Kamini and she gave me an answer." So Kamini was here already.

"And?" I asked.

"And nothing. She said she only and will only see me as a friend. End of story." He quickly said while furrowing in eyebrows. He seemed really hurt by her rejection.

"Alright. Well you know she would want you back to your cheerful self, right?" Gross, I was consoling him. But Naruto looked at me and smiled.

"Funny you say that. Kamini said something just like that before she left. Thanks Sasuke." He said showing in toothy grin.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." I said kind of embarrassed.

"I won't!" Naruto yelled as I was walking away.

Hn was all that I replied with.

**REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! if im not getting anything then i will just assume my story sucks. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to the awesome ****_GUEST_**** who reviewed my story. Keep it up everyone. **

~Kamini's POV~

Poor Naruto, he looked so dejected. I never knew he was harbouring such feelings for me. I guess Sasuke was kind of right saying what he did about Naruto and I. Still, I never saw Naruto that we, he is almost like a brother that I never had.

I walked between trees not really paying attention to where I was going. I heard some rustling behind me and Sasuke appeared from behind a tree. I smiled warmly. "Hey Sasuke." He just nodded as a response. "So, I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to yell at you."

"That's fine." Sasuke said and looked away from me. He seems to be acting weird.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked.

"I just ran into Naruto." Oh I didn't think he was going to find out so soon.

"Are you going to say I told you so?" I said feeling somewhat ashamed for some reason.

"No, but he looked pretty hurt, what happened." He said still not looking at me.

"Do you want the whole story?"

"Sure."

I sighed. "Well I was just sitting on the bench and then Naruto came up to me and he said that there was something he had to tell me and then he just kissed me." I touched my lips thinking about it. I also seemed to have Sasuke's full attention. He didn't look too pleased when I mentioned I was kissed. "Anyways he said he really liked me and ran off. And I thought about it and I told him how I felt." I was starting to blush. I think it was because I was telling Sasuke such personal things.

"And? Your response?" Sasuke seemed really interested in my answer.

"I simply told him that I didn't have feelings for him that way. But that there was someone out there that is meant for him and that I wanted to see his cheerful self again soon." Jeez, everything just slips out when I talk to him.

"Oh I see."

~Sasuke's POV~

"Oh I see." Hearing it come from Kamini made me feel much more at ease for some reason.

So if they aren't together means that Kamini is single. I still have a chance with her after all. There's no need to rush things then right? I don't have to say anything for now. Plus, why would I? Those kinds of feelings are so remedial. **Hey don't forget that there are others who might snatch her up under your nose. **'I don't think so.' **Well neither you nor Kamini knew that Naruto was having such feelings, who knows who else has those kinds of feelings for her?** 'That doesn't matter right now. She hasn't even been living her for very long at all.' **I think you should at least give her hints at how you feel rather than nothing. **'Fine, but how should I do that?' **Be romantic somehow. **'Me, romantic?' **Yeah you're right just be nice. **'Fine, bye.'

"-uke? Sasuke? Hello?" Kamini's voice brought me out of my little trance with my subconscious.

"Yeah?" I said trying to regain my normal composure.

"You just seemed to be in la la land for a minute. It was weirding me out." She giggled.

"Sorry." I quickly looked away feeling I light warmth on my cheeks.

"You're acting different than usual Sasuke."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I never said that. Its acting quite refreshing from your usual silence. I like it." She said smiling.

'I like it,' echoed in my head. So acting like this makes Kamini happy?

"Well don't get used to it or anything." I retorted.

"Oh no. I wouldn't think of it. I'm just savoring the moment that all. Anyways I'm going to head back. We need to get some sleep because we are going to the bridge tomorrow with everyone else."

"I'll join you." At that she gave me another heart throbbing smile. I had to look away before she saw my beat red cheeks. 'This is getting ridiculous. I can't even look at her anymore.' I just heard Kamini giggle and we walked back to the house.

~Naruto's POV~

My heart hurt. I never had such strong feelings for anyone like this before. I have also never felt the feeling of being rejected in this sort of way. When I was younger I was always looked down on. But this wasn't anything like it. It was a girl I really liked saying that she didn't share the same kind of feelings with me. I thought we were getting along so well and when she said that I was more like a brother to her that hurt a lot. But am I going to give up? No. Kamini is the first person to make me feel this way and I wasn't going to stand by and let her just say no and I just give up. That wasn't my ninja way. Even so, I was really frustrated so I went into the woods to practice jutsu and practice the tree climbing exercise. Time just slipped away.

I must have spent hours training because when I woke up it was late afternoon. Shoot everyone must be at the bridge already. I ran quickly to the house to grab something to eat when I heard a scream from the little boy Inari that lives at the house. There were 3 ninja and they had Inari`s mother captured. I quickly went into action and beat up the ninja and got the mother to safety.

"Thanks Naruto." She said and Inari quickly ran into his mother's arms.

I thought about why these ninja might be here.

"You should go to the bridge. I think your friends might be in trouble. These ninja were saying something about going after Tazuna." Inari said.

Kamini's face flashed through my mind and I had a feeling that she was in a lot of trouble. I set out and ran as fast as I could towards the bridge. I just hope I wasn't too late.

**If you guys want this story to continue please Review and tell me how you feel about it. I dont want to waste my time if it sucks! Thanks :)**


End file.
